


After the Games (Sequel to Afternoon Games)

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: 69, F/M, Friends and Family - Freeform, Highland Games, Human AU, Kilts, Sappy, Scottish, Sequel, back in the real world from their weekend together, bagpipes, kick-boxing, my attempts at using scottish gaelic, sequel to my Afternoon Games, yoga teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Back from their romantic Highland Games weekend, the real world begins to settle around them.





	1. The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



> This will begin the two weeks before they move in together...then continue from there. :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155001/chapters/11869925

When Marianne arrived home late Monday morning, (much later than she had intended) she belatedly realized she hadn't been home all weekend. 

Walking into her apartment after the most unexpected and wonderful weekend of her life made her feel as if she were leaving Brigadoon and stepping back into the mortal world. As she stepped inside her apartment, Marianne had the the strangest sensation, like she had been gone far longer than a single weekend. Heck, she had almost forgotten what her apartment felt like! 

She grinned to herself. This had definitely been the best weekend of her life! 

* 

Marianne threw her apartment keys into the bowl by the door, tossed her purse onto her couch as she walked by heading to the the bathroom. Once inside, she flipped on the switch by the wall and turned to stare at herself in the mirror. Marianne narrowed her eyes and glared at her reflection, then she smiling turning one way then the next. No, she looked the same...somehow she thought after the events of the weekend she would look different. Well, maybe she did...her eyes looked brighter, her cheeks redder, her mouth couldn't seem to stop smiling and her lips looked slightly swollen. She smiled running her fingers over her lips remembering the hot feel of his mouth on hers, the way his tongue moved in her mouth. Marianne flushed scarlet and her insides turned to mush, but at the same time she felt like shouting to the world that she was in love. 

Today she was meeting Bog for lunch. She couldn't have been happier to know they both lived in the same city. Even after the weekend and especially those weekend nights, she found she was a little bit nervous—excited, but nervous. It was sort of like they were out of their fantasy world and had now walked into the real world and the real world was different. Would everything they had had over the magical weekend with him hold in the harsh light of reality? The way Marianne kept daydreaming about him she was pretty sure the answer was yes, at least on her part. With a happy sigh Marianne decided to get ready for the day. She showered quickly and went to her closet to dress, finding herself staring at her clothes. What should she wear? She needed to wear her work clothes, and she wanted to take an outfit with her, but...what? 

After gnawing on her bottom lip for a good few minutes, she finally pulled out an A-line button denim mini skirt and a simple white t-shirt with cap sleeves. She searched around down in the bottom of her closet until she came up with a pair of black suede espadrilles with a wrap around ankle strap. Marianne grinned proud of herself as she shoved everything into a gym bag before grabbing her yoga clothes and continued getting ready to start her day. 

* 

Marianne arrived at work, dressed in a purple yoga outfit, a sleeveless top and stretch Capri pants, ready to kick some ass. The nice thing about her job was that Marianne wall allowed to beat the shit out of people when she wasn't teaching them to relax in her yoga classes. She trained women in mixed martial arts with the occasional guy who registered for the class. (They either registered with their girlfriends, wives, sisters...etc...or they were assholes who took the class to see if a woman could really fight...they usually left with several bruises). 

The studio “The Iron Butterfly” (the name was emphasized by the large purple butterfly serving as the “y” in butterfly on the sign outside) was a combination yoga, mixed martial arts and kickboxing studio that catered mostly to women with the occasional man who was confident enough in his sexuality to take a class with them. Marianne co-owned the place with her sister Dawn. The color scheme of the their studio was purple, warm yellows with light hardwood flooring throughout, creating an atmosphere that was both inviting and relaxingly. 

* 

Later that afternoon Marianne was in the middle of demonstrating some powerful kicks to a class made up of mostly women. She was showing them how to do roundhouse kicks, side kicks, as well as hook kicks. Marianne was kicking a punching bag, the sound of her foot hitting the bag with smart sounding whacks filled the room while Marianne called instructions. The other women in the class were just practicing executing the kicks, kicking air when Dawn, all bright smiles and hyper energy and wearing a baby blue yoga outfit that had a little skirt that fluttered around her hips as part of it, came barreling in. 

“Okay, have you heard from him yet??” Dawn asked as she ran up beside her sister, nearly hopping in place. 

Marianne glared at her sister. “Dawn...” Marianne hissed. “I'm in the middle of class.” 

But by now everyone in the class had stopped to watch the exchange. 

“Who's 'him'?” Asked Lizzie, a young woman with bright green eyes and a head full of brown curls. She had been a regular since Marianne and Dawn had opened the studio. 

Dawn turned toward the class and grinned. “Marianne met this guy over the weekend name Bog at the highland games!! He is gorgeous!! Tall, slim, muscles, tattoos!! They were inseparable all weekend. AND he beat the shit out of Roland!” 

Lizzie, who knew all about the Roland incident (actually pretty much everyone in the class knew about Roland. You didn't take a class at the Iron Butterfly without hearing about “Roland”), blinked with wide eyes. “Wow really? So when do we get to meet this guy?” 

Some of the other women in the kickboxing class were grinning and asking questions, all of them wanting to know who this guy was (if you took classes at the Iron Butterfly, you also knew about Marianne's promise to never fall in love again) and whether this thing between her and Bog was serious or not. Marianne blushed every shade of red there was available as she was peppered with questions. Finally she put her hands up signaling for everyone to stop. 

“We're having lunch! He is picking me up here, so you might catch a glimpse. Geez...bunch of vultures!” But Marianne laughed when she said it. She was excited to see Bog again even if it had only been a few hours since she left him in the trailer to go to work. Dawn grabbed her sister's arm and hugged the limb tight vibrating with joy. “I'm so happy for you!” 

Marianne pressed her lips together as if she was trying to keep the smile from her lips, but she whispered. “Me too.” 

* 

Somewhere in the same city Bog was supervising the construction site for a new apartment building. It wasn't one of his favorite jobs, but it paid the bills and funded his constant traveling for the highland games his group participated in during the summer months. Or as he liked to say, jobs like this kept him in his kilts. 

Today, all the workers on the site were nervous. They had never, in all the time they had known Bog, seen their boss so...happy. It was unnerving seeing him smiling to himself. Usually Bog was all scowls and barked orders. Today he was smiling...a LOT. Which was creeping out his entire work crew. 

* 

It was mid-afternoon when Thang, his hard hat sitting awkwardly on his head, came over to where Bog was hammering up some sheetrock. Bog worked in a black heavy cotton kilt, a plain one with a chain along his hip where he could hook tools, (everyone was grateful for the fact that he wore bike shorts under it), with work boots, thick socks up to his knees. He had his shirt off at the moment, sweat rolling down his back, his mouth full of tiny sheetrock nails as he work. 

“Hey Boss!! BK!!” Thang hollered to get Bog's attention. Pulling the nails out of his mouth Bog glanced over just as Thang tapped his wrist watch significantly at Bog. 

For a moment Bog looked confused, staring at Thang like the smaller man had something wrong with him, but in the next instant Bog hissed. 

“Damn, I'm going to be late!!” 

Thang, knowing Bog well, had a clean t-shirt from the work truck and threw it at Bog who caught it easily, threw off his hard hat and pulled it over his head. “Thanks!” With a wave at Thang, Bog hurried to his truck. Thang yelled after him. “ Don't forget the deodorant in the glove compartment!!” 

Bog waved over his shoulder as he ran. 

Bog nearly skittered to a halt, slamming into the truck's driver side door. He yanked it open, threw himself inside, fumbled for his keys and slammed them into the ignition. Bog turned the key, the vehicle rumbling to life at the same moment that Bog leaned over and popped the glove compartment open. He grabbed the stick of deodorant he kept there, quickly yanked his t-shirt up to rub it on vigorously. Next Bog grabbed a bottle of water that he left in the passenger seat and poured some in his hands then scrubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair and over his arms. Granted his shirt was damp now, but if he drove with the windows down he would be dry by the time he arrived. It wasn't much, but it would have to do since he didn't want to be late. 

* 

Back at the studio, Marianne glanced at the clock on the wall. He was only fifteen minutes late, but she couldn't help the hard rock in her stomach. Had she pegged him wrong? She had taken a quick shower in the back, changed her clothes and put on some makeup. She looked at herself again in the reflective surface on the window. She was standing out in front of the studio in the lobby trying her best not to pace. Some of the other teachers were conducting yoga classes for the lunch crowd, she could see some of them through the open doors of their classrooms near the lobby. Marianne tried to focus on just watching the yoga classes, listening to the light music that drifted through the studio and not focus all her attention on the clock. She was nervous about whether he was going to show up or not ,so she decided to head back to her office get some paperwork done while she waited, trying to focus her nerves on something other than whether Bog was about to dump her or not. 

* 

Outside on the streets Bog slammed his fist on the steering wheel. He was lost. He growled slamming his fist onto the horn blaring at some guy that cut him off. God he hated the city....well at least the city traffic. And on top of it, he wasn't familiar with this end of town. Bog chewed his bottom lip, Marianne was going to hate him. She was going to think he was a jerk and dump him. His chest tightened. He didn't want to lose her, especially over something so stupid as being lost. 

* 

Bog arrived, his heart beating so hard in panic that his chest hurt as he jogged into the studio half an hour late. He hadn't just gotten lost, he also couldn't find a parking space once he had found the place and had driven in a circle for a good five minutes. Bog had been about ready to park illegally when he had finally found an empty spot. He had even chewed out some taxi driver in pure Gaelic which had almost turned into a physical confrontation when the guy had cut him off, but finally he was here. 

Bog was panting, his hair flopping over his forehead as he actually slid into the lobby in a rush, grabbing a hold of the desk and panting heavily. The receptionist looked up, her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets when a tall, kilted man came sliding in. Tattooed arms, long sharp features and a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen greeted her. The girl at the desk blinked just as Lizzie and Dawn came out from the back talking excitedly together. They both stopped short when they saw the tall Scotsman leaning on the receptionist's desk struggling to catch his panicked breath. 

Dawn squealed throwing her arms in the air. 

“Boggy!!!” She threw herself at him and he just barely had time to catch her in surprise before she slammed against his chest knocking the air right out of him again. 

He grinned, wrapping his arms around Dawn “Hey Dawn, yer sister still here? I am so sorry I'm late!” 

Dawn squeezed him tightly as Lizzie stared. The girl at the desk muttered, staring at Bog and pointing to the back. “Uh, she's in her office.” 

Dawn grabbed his hand. “Come on, I'll take you back.” She grinned at Lizzie who watched them walk by while Dawn practically dragged Bog with her. Lizzie looked at the receptionist after the two of them had left. “Wow, I think I need to go to some highland games.” 

The girl grinned. “Yeah me too.” 

* 

The sound of computer keys being abused could be heard through the door of the office. The sound of slamming buttons, muttered curses and what might be the sound of something being thrown were muffled behind the office door. Bog paled at the sounds drifting from behind the plain wood door. Dawn either didn't hear them or didn't care as she simply threw open the office door and tossing a startled Scotsman ahead of her. “Hey Marianne, guess who's here!” 

Marianne looked up from where she was almost using her fist on the keyboard of her computer. Bog came to a stumbling halt in front of her desk before he toppled into it from Dawn shoving him forward. 

“Sorry I'm late...” He grinned and Marianne found her anger floating away. 

She suddenly was at a loss for words. “Hey.” 

He smiled as his cheeks colored. “Hey.” 

Dawn giggled. “Okay. You two have a nice lunch.” 

Dawn hurried out with a wave. 

Marianne blushed. “I thought you might not be coming.” 

Bog cringed. “I am so sorry. I was a couple of minutes late leaving the work site, then I got lost and finding a place to park the truck was a nightmare.” 

“Oh, no motorcycle?” 

He laughed. “Not today. I am working on site, usually take the truck then. I hope that's not a problem?” 

Laughing she got up and grabbed her purse. “Nope, not at all.” 

She started to take his hand, but instead Bog tugged her into the circle of his arms and pressed her face against his chest. Marianne melted all over again, feeling the lean muscles under the t-shirt, the manly smell of him, the warmth of his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back. Bog kissed the top of her head, then stepped back taking her hand. 

“Now I'm ready.” 

With a shared smile, the two of them stared at each other. It was a moment that seemed to last forever before Bog was tugging her up against him again, but this time, he dipped her a little and kissed her. Marianne felt her insides melt. The kiss was long and sweet, his mouth feeling and tasting exactly as it had all weekend. Marianne dropped her bag to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss with vigor. They stayed that way for what seemed too short a time before Bog had set her on her feet again, lacing her fingers with his before pulling her out of the office with him, a bright grin on his face. 

In the lobby, Dawn, Lizzie, and the receptionist were chatting, but they all stop mid-speech, mouths hanging open, to watch with wide eyes as Marianne and Bog waved on their way out. 

Just as the doors swung closed, the other two women muttered in unison. “Damn.” 

Their eyes as big as saucers and their mouths wide open while Dawn giggled happily. 

Lizzie turned to Dawn. “Please tell me he has brothers.” 

* 

“So where would you like to go for lunch?” Bog inquired from his the driver's seat in the truck as the vehicle idled at a red light. Seated next to Bog, Marianne grinned. For a moment, just looking at him, that smile, his kilt, the way the kilt had rode up to show his knees, the tattoos dancing across his arms....she licked her lips. Oh she was so in love! 

“Anywhere is fine. There's a pretty good sandwich shop about a mile down the road.” 

She pointed and Bog nodded. “Sounds good.” 

Then, just as the light turned green, Marianne laid her hand on his knee. Bog jerked, startled, but his grin widened. Marianne stroked the tips of her fingers along his knees looking out the windshield, both of them smiling and looking completely smitten. 

Bog drove slowly, paying attention for the sandwich shop since he wasn't as familiar with this side of town as Marianne was, his eyes taking in details of the buildings and other landmarks. Marianne wasn't paying any attention to where they were going; she was completely engrossed in his profile, the smooth slope of his neck, the pull of the t-shirt against his pecs and the feel of his knee under her hand. She found herself studying little details of him, the laugh lines around his mouth, the lines that ran down from his nose, the contours of his cheeks and jaw, the way his tongue would come out and lick his lips when he was distracted, the way the blue of his eyes sparkled, the hint of the scars on his chin, oh and most definitely his legs. His muscled, hairy legs...which she wanted to run her feet down, feel the muscles of his calves, the hair under her toes, hook her legs around his thighs... 

Marianne pressed her lips together blushing and trying to suppress a giggle at her own thoughts. When she wasn't focused on his profile, her eyes were wandering down to his kilt, the way the cloth kept riding up his thigh when he moved his leg. She wondered if he had anything on underneath of that underneath. Probably, she decided. This wasn't the game field, but...she had to press her lips together to stop herself from giggling like a school girl, remembering the way the kilt rode up...God if he wasn't driving she might have jumped him right then...tugging that kilt up...Marianne turned her head away and closed her eyes. God she was like an animal, she thought to herself. 

* 

Bog was having just as many “naughty” thoughts as Marianne. The miniskirt she was wearing highlighted her slim, toned legs and those heels...Bog's eyes strayed down to her legs thinking around them wrapped around his waist, holding him tight while he... 

Bog swallowed. He took a breath trying to focus on the road again, but his eyes strayed to her profile. That cute pert nose of hers, those incredible luminous eyes and that wicked mouth...those lips...that tongue... 

Bog yelped turning the truck back into his lane when he had started to drift. Marianne smiled squeezing his knee (an even more distracting move because that sent tendrils of heat right to his groin.) “Everything okay Bog?”sShe asked innocently. 

Bog nodded. “Aye, aye, everything's fine.” 

* 

Bog found a place to park, pulling the truck into the parking spot and hopped out of the truck to nearly run around the front in order to grab her door for her. Marianne chuckled as she hopped out of the truck her eyes twinkling at him. Bog grinned putting out his arm to her. 

“Would me lady care to dine with me at ye olde sandwich shoppe?” 

Marianne laughed putting her arm through his. “The lady finds that quite agreeable.” 

Bog wrinkled his nose then pointed with his other hand. “To ye yonder shoppe to purchase the sandwiches!” 

Laughing together they headed toward their lunch destination. 

* 

They were seated at a table away from the main bulk of the lunch crowd. It was a rather intimate seating arrangement and since they were having a late lunch, most of the crowd was starting to dwindle. Bog had received a few looks when they walked in. Not every day a tall, tattooed man in a kilt walked in! Part of Marianne wanted to punch a few of the women in the nose. The way they gave Bog a thorough once over, their eyes lingering on the kilt, clearly wondering about what was underneath, had Marianne feeling a spike of intense jealousy, but the other part of her was smirking. Yes ladies, he was here with her. Hehehe. She thought, and I know exactly what is under that kilt! 

* 

Bog went to place their orders at the counter while Marianne sat at their table by the picture window that looked out onto the street. Marianne put her chin in her hands and watched him while he ordered at the counter, her eyes tracing up his long legs to gaze at his slender hips...she sighed, turning away to quickly rub her cheeks with her hands, trying to massage away the blush she knew was there. 

She pulled attention away from Bog's posterior for long enough to look out the window onto the street. It was a nice street, tree-lined with flower boxes around the trees that formed benches, with interesting and unique shops along it. The kind of place one would like to stroll, holding hands with someone they loved. She smiled softly. It was funny, she thought; it wasn't that long ago she hated anything to do with love, but now here she was imagining walking down a sidewalk holding Bog's hand. She leaned her chin against the palm of one upturned hand, elbow resting on the table, and rubbed the nails of her fingers against her lips. Silly really, but she couldn't deny how happy she was at this moment. Bog came back with a tray that held their drinks and set hers down in front of her while she pulled his seat out for him with a grin, daring Bog to say anything. But of course, he didn't, which only made Marianne's heart swell again for him. 

“So.” Bog picked up his drink. He couldn't believe how nervous he was...it wasn't like he hadn't had incredible, amazing sex with this woman...but suddenly, plunged into the 'real' world, he was all nervous and awkward with her again. 

Marianne smiled at him. She was nervous too. “So,” she said as her blush crept back across her cheeks. 

They stared at each other for a split second before laughing. 

“We are acting pretty silly, eh?” Bog asked. 

Marianne nodded. “A little yeah.” 

Their number was called. “You just sit, I'll pick up our order,” Bog said with a smile. She was more than happy to let him...getting to watch him walk in that kilt... 

* 

Bog returned carrying a tray that held their sandwiches, each with a bag of potato chips and Bog had grabbed several handsful of condiments. Bog had ordered a corned beef sandwich with melted Swiss cheese and Marianne had a ham on rye. Marianne noticed the way everyone stared at Bog. Even in the city, a man in a kilt wasn't a regular sight. Marianne liked staring too...those...bonnie knees. She giggled to herself thinking about running her hands up his legs again. 

Bog reached over to take her hand in his and just as suddenly as that, she was relaxed, the strange awkward tension that had threatened to settle over them vanished when his fingers wrapped around hers. 

“So...” Bog blushed, but smiled. “Would you like to come over for dinner at my place tonight? I was thinking about grabbing steaks...maybe grilling them?” He looked at her with those blue, blue eyes of his framed with thick black lashes, his expression hopeful. Marianne felt her heart melt, the extra heat racing to her breasts and groin...as if she needed reminding about how much she wanted him. 

“Are you trying to seduce me Mr. King?” Marianne giggled and Bog waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Is it working?” he asked with a crooked toothed grin. 

She laughed. “Oh yeah, it's working.” She reached under the table with her free hand and squeezed his knee. Bog jumped, whacking his other knee against the underside of the table. 

“Ow!” Bog exclaimed, more startled than actually hurt. 

She grinned. “I would love to come over!” 

“Then, would you like me to pick you up?” Bog asked. 

Marianne thought about it for a moment then nodded. “If we can stop by my apartment so I can grab an overnight bag.” 

Bog's smile somehow managed to brighten further. “Deal.” 

Bog reluctantly let go of her hand so he could pick up his sandwich to take a decent size bite. Marianne did the same, just after scooting her chair closer to him. They bumped arms playfully. 

* 

Lunchtime conversation was a mix of job discussion (Bog telling her some horror stories from working construction, such as the time he fell nearly three stories and broke his leg while Marianne told him of the time she had to put some yahoo guy in his place when he claimed she couldn't beat him in a real fight.) 

After they finished eating, Bog held her hand while his thumb stroked softly along the inside of her palm; it tickled slightly and in the most pleasant and intimate way. “Do you teach classes in the evening ever?” Bog asked while studying her hand. 

“I do twice a week, why?” She gave him a quizzical look, but he still wasn't looking at her when he spoke. 

“Well, I thought I might take one of your classes.” 

Marianne blanched. “Really? I mean, my classes are usually all women.” 

Bog shrugged. “So. Unless you don't think they would want me there, I would love to learn some yoga or kick-boxing...and it's a chance to spend more time with you. Unless that's too much...” he added with a lifted eyebrow. 

Bog's eyes rose from her hand to meet her eyes. Everything this man did made her love him more and more. “I think that would be great. Uh, maybe tonight we can talk about what class you should take?” Marianne said softly. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Bog murmured back before bringing her hand up to brush his lips against her fingers. 

* 

Bog had to drop Marianne off at the front door of her studio since he needed to get back to work, but the second she walked inside, it was as if an army was lying in wait for her. Dawn, Lizzie, the receptionist (Brenda), all three turned at once to face her. Marianne also caught a glimpse of a couple of more women from her classes poking their heads out the doors of the classrooms. 

“So, how was it?” Dawn asked, her hands behind her back twitching nervously. 

Marianne was trying not to smile as she looked back and forth between everyone who was listening and trying to pretend not to listen. 

Marianne instead leaned against the counter and started to unstrap her shoes. Pulled off one, then gently pulled off the other. 

Dawn growled. “MARIANNE!!” 

Marianne laughed. “It was perfect! He invited me over for dinner tonight. He is going to grill steaks.” 

“Oh!!” Dawn clapped her hands. “Are you staying the night?” 

Marianne blushed looking between the women watching her. She blushed, but murmured. “Well, yeah.” 

All of the women squealed with delight.


	2. Kilts and Punching Bags

Bog had gone back to the work site, leaving Thang in charge as he rushed to the store to buy food, steaks, charcoal, wine, and vegetables and then drove home as if the devil himself were after him. Bog knew his place was a mess. He had planned on cleaning, but after the games and Marianne, he had...well, his mind just hadn’t been on house work. Besides, his apartment was more of a temporary place, not just because it was game season, but also because he was building himself a house, a home of his own in the mountains. The apartment had mostly become a place to store his stuff, a place to eat, sleep and shower while he worked, but on the weekends when he was free from all obligation, Bog drove to the mountains to work on his real home, his dream house. The place he planned on living for the rest of his life. 

That was what mostly decorated the walls of his apartment, blueprints and dream sketches of the project that would become his home. Some of the pictures were mockups that Bog had done for each room, not just showing the room itself, but Bog had paid attention to details in designing each room, picking out colors, decorations--he had even drawn in curtains that he liked, carpeting, and little touches like built-in bookcases. He had even draw in a child’s room with the walls decorated in rainbows, dreams, a place a baby could grow up in, safe and happy. 

The house that Bog was building was not just for one man, but for a family, the family that Bog hoped someday to have. The plans called for five bedrooms, an office, a guest room, three and a half bathrooms, a gaming room, a large patio, and a pool. It was perfect. 

Bog parked his truck with a loud screech into his apartment parking spot nearly tumbling out of the driver's seat in his hurry. He yanked the bags out of the back, grabbing all the plastic bags at once, shoving the bottle of wine under his arm (hoping his nervousness didn’t make him sweat so much that the wine slipped out from under his arm before he made it to his apartment) before turning to race up the stairs taking them two at a time. He had only gotten up the first flight when he cringed as a high pitched voice rang out. 

“Aren’t you home early Bog?” 

Bog turned to see Karla standing in the doorway of her apartment wearing a pair of short shorts and a pink bikini top. Karla could have been pretty. She had sultry brown eyes, long straight brown hair and pouty lips, but she was also crazy, completely stalkery crazy. Bog had gone on one date with her after his mother had learned that Karla had asked him out. His mother had pushed until he had finally agreed to go out with the woman, but it had been a creepy disaster. Karla had them married with three kids and two dogs before dessert and when Bog had tried to wish her good night and flee to his apartment, she had thrown herself at him and tried to drag him into her apartment. She had been all hands, grabbing him and sticking her hands on him in places that had him feeling completely violated. If it hadn’t been for Tony and his husband Chris coming up the stairs at that moment and saving him, Bog wasn’t sure what might have happened. But ever since that night Karla had been trying to get him to go out with her again, or come into her apartment for tea, to fix something; it was just a series of schemes to get him into her apartment, something Bog never intended to do, ever. He had an uncomfortable idea what would happen if he ever did go into her apartment... 

Karla smiled as she looked over the bags he was carrying, but her eyes landed on the bottle of wine he had tucked under his arm. Bog watched as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly though the tone of her voice never changed. “So, having a party?” 

Bog looked down at his bags and the wine. “Ah, sorta, having a friend over tonight.” 

Karla smiled and slid her hand up the door frame, stretching out her body at the same time. She crossed her legs at the ankle giving him a predatory smile. “Oh, old school friend?” 

Bog pressed his lips together. Best thing to do was to treat this like taking off a bandaid, just telling her, quick and fast...then race up the bloody stairs like his life depended on it, which it probably did for more reasons than one. 

“Ah, no it’s my girlfriend.” Bog smiled taking a step up. “I really need to go though, the apartment is a mess and I need to shower and go pick her up so...nice talking to you Karla.” Bog turned and rushed up the steps. 

* 

Karla hadn’t moved. She was frozen in her doorway. Girlfriend? He had said girlfriend? Since when?! She snarled to herself and went back into her apartment slamming the door hard enough that it was a shock that the entire building didn’t vibrate. How dare he cheat on her! Karla thought with a barely contained growl. They weren’t broken up, just taking a hiatus from one another and he gets himself a girlfriend? 

Well, she was just going to have to figure out what she could do about that. 

* 

Bog closed his door and locked it after he was inside. He kicked off his work boots as he glanced over to the clock on the wall and cursed, his accent becoming thicker in his panic as he muttered a string of curses out loud. He didn’t have a lot of time to get the place cleaned up, shower, to get the steaks marinating, to make sure the fucking grill was clean AND make it back across town to pick Marianne up. He didn’t have a lot of time, but a King man never gave up or gave in. 

Bog grinned and rushed into the kitchen to get the streaks marinating first. He moved quickly, washing his hands and searching until he found the old glass casserole dish that his mother had given him and within seconds, the steaks were tenderized and resting in their marinade sauce. He covered them and shoved them into the nearly empty refrigerator. He turned and looked from the kitchen into his living room and cringed. There were take out containers everywhere, pizza boxes, some dirty clothes on the floor, a couple of pairs of boots against the wall… 

“When did I become such a dirty wallaper?” Bog muttered to himself. 

He shook his head and began moving like he was participating in the highland dance. He grabbed a trash bag and moved swiftly through the room doing a few twists and turns that made his kilt flair out as he tossed empty food containers into the bag. He grinned and started to sing under his breath as he worked, the song and the thought of Marianne made the work of cleaning go faster. 

“Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair 

And one could tell by how he walked that he’d drunk more than his share 

He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet 

Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street 

Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh 

He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street…” 

* 

Bog tapped his foot to the song while he dusted the television, coffee table and shelves before moving into the bedroom his singing increasing in volume. 

* 

“About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by 

And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye 

See young sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built 

I wonder if it’s true what they don’t wear beneath the kilt 

Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh 

I wonder if it’s true what they don’t wear beneath the kilt…” 

* 

He stripped the bed and quickly put fresh sheets on, fluffing the pillows and running his hand over the bedspread to make sure the bed looked good enough that even his mother would have been pleased with him. He moved around the room humming the song as he dusted off the tenor banjo he had resting in a corner and gathered up some of the sheet music he had left on the chair beside it. He gathered up dishes in all the rooms carrying them to the kitchen to load up the dishwasher while he sang, dancing his way down the halls and through his small kitchen. 

“They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be 

Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see 

And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt 

Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth 

Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh 

Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth…” 

* 

Bog spun round, grinning ear to ear as he grabbed a clean rag and washed off the countertop before he headed to the shower. He turned the water on and stripped out of his work clothes--careful to drop them in the hamper rather the floor. He jumped under the water letting out a yelp followed by a laugh. He picked the song right up where he had left it as he poured shampoo into his cupped hand and began to scrub his head and body thoroughly. 

“They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone 

Let’s leave a present for our friend, before we move along 

As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow 

Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show 

Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh 

Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show…” 

He chuckled at that part just as he was washing his privates before turning to face the shower head letting the water run down his face and chest, the smile never leaving his face. 

* 

He got out and dried off. He stood naked in the bathroom wiping off the mirror with his hand. He frowned, humming the song as he inspected his cheeks and chin. He would have liked to shave, but he didn’t think he had time. He sighed, he would just have to leave it as he picked up his toothbrush and paste. He hummed the tune as he brushed his teeth, spitting into the sink before he reached over to the shelf next to the sink and picked up his comb. He picked the words of the song up again while he brushed his hair, put on deodorant and put a few light touches of cologne on his jaw and at the hollow of his throat. 

“Now the Scotsman woke to nature’s call and stumbled toward the trees 

Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees 

And in a startled voice he says to what’s before his eyes. 

O lad I don’t know where you been but I see you won first prize 

Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh 

O lad I don’t know where you been but I see you won first prize!” 

Bog chuckled to himself as he stopped at his closet and pulled out a black polo and a blue and black kilt. He slipped the items on before he leaned down and pulled out a pair of black combat-like boots with buckles that ran up the boots which came up about midcalf on him. He went to his dresser and pulled out some black socks and dressed quickly so he could pick up Marianne. His nervousness was currently under control as he hummed and murmured… “Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring…” 

* 

Marianne found that concentrating on her classes the rest of the afternoon was a nearly impossible task, made all the more difficult by the fact that while Dawn wasn’t actually asking her a million questions or making comments, she was giving her big sister “looks” all afternoon. That, Marianne decided, was just as bad as Dawn peppering her with questions. It wasn’t as if Dawn hadn’t been with her this weekend when she met Bog!! Geez! Marianne thought to herself, if Dawn gave her one more sly, knowing smile or questioning gaze she just might scream from embarrassment. Instead she had gone ahead and gave her classes over to one of the other teachers so she could have some time to calm down. She couldn’t figure out why she was so nervous about dinner and spending the night with Bog. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done it already, but still she was nervous and she was excited (ecstatic possibly, she had to admit) to spend the night with him again, with nothing between them, and especially no past lovers hovering over them. Just her and Bog completely alone at his place. But until then she needed to burn off this nervous energy which was why she was in this room with a pair of boxing gloves on and a defenseless bag hanging in front of her. She had the room to herself, so she had the music up loud enough to hopefully drive out any nervous thoughts and let her focus on the workout. She had told Dawn to come and get her when it was about half hour to her shift being over so she could get showered and dressed before Bog showed up. Until then she planned on working herself into a good hard sweat. 

She tried to focus her attention on the heavy bag in front of her, but her mind kept drifting to that night in his trailer, Bog’s lips on her, his long fingered hands caressing her body, the feel of his tongue, the way he had licked her, kissed her...she shivered with a small secret smile on her lips and a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

She wrinkled her nose in irritation at herself for letting her mind drift and turned her focus back on the bag again. She flexed her fingers in the boxing gloves and brought her attention under control, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She shook her arms out and focused on the bag. She was planning on doing a series of heavy drills against her bag. She gave the bag a hard one-two punch, weaving and flowing with the bag’s movements, punching it again followed by a couple of hard kicks with her legs. The studio was filled with the sounds of Evanescence “Going Under” drowning out all other distractions. After a few minutes Marianne was finally in the flow of the workout and music, punching and kicking the bag until her hair was sticking to her forehead, her skin glistening with perspiration. Marianne was focused so much on her routine that she didn’t hear her sister knock or notice when the door opened. 

Dawn frowned as she stepped in. She could see her sister was really going at the bag, moving with strength and grace that was really beautiful to watch. She hated to do this, disturb her sister during her workout, but she needed to tell Marianne what she had just found on the computer, but god she hated doing it now. She stood by the door watching her sister work the bag and she smiled. Dawn was so proud of her big sister. Marianne was good. She had tried to convince her sister to go out for a competition, but Marianne wasn’t interested in competing. She liked to teach kickboxing and she liked to practice, but for some reason the idea of competing never appealed to her. Dawn had to wonder if she might change her mind about the idea of competition if she took up some of the sports at the Highland games. Dawn had a feeling that competing with Bog as part of his clan would be different than competing for herself. Marianne was funny that way she thought. 

Marianne moved around the bag, punching it hard with a flurry of jabs when she saw Dawn by the door. Dawn waved giving her a smile. Marianne frowned and eased up. Panting she called out. 

“Can you turn the music off?” Marianne called out. 

Dawn nodded and hurried across the room to the stereo and turned the music off. Marianne walked over, using her teeth to pull at the ties for one of her boxing gloves. 

Dawn wrinkled her nose. “Oh don’t use your teeth, sis!” She motioned with her fingers at her sister. “Here let me.” 

Marianne grinned and held one hand out to Dawn who started to work quickly at the ties. “So--feel better?” Dawn asked. 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, I do.” 

Dawn smiled and pulled the glove off. She tucked the glove under her arm and began to work on the other glove. “Hey, ah I decided to stop you a little early because I...well...I have something I thought you needed to hear.” 

Marianne wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. “What’s up?” 

Dawn pulled the other glove off. “Hah, well, I was looking at some of the new classes to see if we had any new students and well…” 

Marianne gasped. “Oh I need to sign Bog up. He said he wanted to take my kickboxing…” 

Dawn whispered. “Oh no.” 

Marianne frowned. “Oh no?” 

Dawn fiddled with the ties on one of the gloves as she said softly. “Roland signed up for your kickboxing class too.” 

Marianne had just walked over to pick up her bottle of water and take a sip. She was very proud of herself when she didn’t spit water all over the room. “WHAT?” 

Dawn frowned. “I was looking over the new students and um...Roland signed up for your kickboxing and your advanced yoga class.” 

Marianne stood still for a moment as if the idea of processing that Roland had signed up for her classes had made her unable to move. She blinked slowly a few times before she muttered. “What did you say?” 

“I said Roland signed up for two of your classes.” Dawn cringed. “I’m sorry. He paid in advance. I mean we could probably return his money, but he could put up a big stink which would look bad...I’m not sure…” 

Marianne put a hand up and shook her head. “No, no, I can handle Roland...the jerk.” 

Dawn smiled. “Hey didn’t you say that Bog was planning on signing up, maybe that will help?” 

Marianne chuckled. “Or it could make things worse. You know what? I don’t want to talk about this now, I don’t want to worry about Roland and whatever stupid idea he’s got in that stupid blockhead of his...I have a date tonight--that is what I’m worried about. I need to shower before Bog gets here.” 

Dawn smiled. “Good, you go shower, I’ll take care of the gloves.” 

Marianne leaned over and kissed her sister on the cheek. 

Dawn squealed pushing her sister away from her. “Eeew!! Sweaty sister kisses!!” 

Marianne laughed giving her sister another sweaty kiss, this time Dawn yelped swatting her sister away before she gasped. “EWWW sweaty sister!!” 

Marianne chuckled and headed for the showers. 

* 

Bog, dressed in a black leather biker jacket, roared down the street on his bike. The wind whipped his kilt back along his long legs exposing his knees and thighs, but he didn’t notice as he weaved through traffic and headed toward his destination. He was getting a few disgusted glances from other drivers mixed with a few appreciative looks as well, though he noticed neither and soon he was searching around for parking near the yoga studio. He grinned ear to ear, his crooked teeth and smile transforming his stern look into something sweet and delightful when he was able to park much easier. This late in the day, right after most of rush hour was over, there weren’t as many cars around the yoga studio, plus he wasn’t in his large pick-up truck. 

He pulled the bike into a spot at the front of the studio, parking in a small space between two cars reserved for motorcycles. He wasn’t aware that the sound of his bike had drawn some attention from Marianne’s studio as he slipped off his bike, his kilt falling into place as he pulled off his helmet. 

In the window of the studio, several women who had been in various stages of leaving, but had been hovering around the receptionist desk, all turned to stare when the motorcycle pulled up. 

One of the women, a young blonde named Mindy whispered loudly. “Who the hell is that?” 

One of the other women who had been there earlier when Bog had arrived to take Marianne out for lunch whispered back. “His name is Bog, he’s Marianne’s new boyfriend.” 

One of the other woman whistled. “Hot damn.” 

Yet another woman moaned slightly. “Where can I get one?” 

The little staring group was quickly broken up as Dawn came into the reception area to see several women staring out the window. She glanced over their heads to see Bog sliding his keys into the pouch he wore on the front of his kilt which she couldn’t for the life of her remember what it was called, before he turned around to walk toward the studio. 

“All right, break it up!” Dawn called. 

The window gawkers stepped away laughing. One of them called out. “Hey Dawn, can we hire him to strip at Ella’s bridal shower?” 

Dawn laughed. “Okay, stop that before Marianne hears you!” 

Marianne came around the corner at that moment. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a lightweight lace purple sweater. Her short hair was still slightly damp and she had only put on a minimal amount of make up, some mascara, lip gloss. 

“Before I hear about what?” she inquired, her bag slung over her shoulder. 

Dawn giggled. “Nothing sis.” 

The door opened at that moment and Bog stepped in. Marianne sucked in a breath when she saw him. It was almost as if she had forgotten since lunch just how good looking he was. He smiled and nodded his head at the other women still hovering in the reception area. 

“Ladies,” he said softly, his accent only a whisper, but it was enough that the women all blushed. Bog’s attention though was immediately pulled toward Marianne. He smiled and Marianne felt heat burst in her chest and immediately race to all the most sensitive places on her body. She was pretty sure his smile would have been enough to have her writhing in ecstasy. 

Bog walked over to her moving as if there was no one else in the room. He stopped when he was in front of her. 

“Hey.” Bog smiled and blushed glancing down at the toes of his boots. “So, ah, you ready?” 

Marianne nodded. “Definitely.” 

Bog grinned and put his arm out to her. Marianne slipped her arm into his letting him lead her out. She turned and waved. “Bye-bye Dawn, and thanks for closing up.” 

Dawn grinned. “No problem sis, see you tomorrow.” 

Everyone watched as the couple left, continuing to watch quietly as Bog put his helmet on Marianne, doing the strap under her chin followed by cupping her face with his long-fingered hand and kissing her. He got onto the bike, with Marianne getting on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. After a couple of seconds they pulled away. 

One of the young women sighed. “Wow. I think I need to go hit a punching bag or something because I feel a bit...antsy.” 

One of the other young women sighed. “I know what you mean.” 

Dawn chuckled. 

* 

Marianne held on tight to Bog. The scent of the leather jacket he wore filled her senses, the feel of his waist, the heat emanating from his body. She couldn’t seem to stop herself from smiling so much that her cheeks hurt. He moved the bike through traffic gracefully and the breeze flipped his kilt back giving her a tantalizing view of his bonnie knees and thighs. She swallowed, her eyes glued to his thighs watching the way the cloth of his kilt fluttered against his pale skin and the dark hair on his legs and for a moment she was overcome with desire to run her hands up those legs. 

Bog leaned back and yelled. “So just tell me which way to go.” 

Marianne nodded and pointed. “Just take a left, then a right at the first light. From there you can take another right and it's the first red and black building on your right.” Bog nodded and hit the gas. Marianne smiled, tightening her grip on him. She couldn’t recall ever being this happy, even when she thought she had been in love with Roland, it had felt nothing like this. She laid her head against his back and closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself enjoy the ride. 

It took almost twenty minutes altogether to get to Marianne’s apartment building. Bog pulled around the corner, following Marianne’s directions to the back parking lot and sliding the bike into a guest parking space. He turned the motorcycle off and looked up. “This is a nice place.” 

Marianne nodded. “It’s a little more than I can afford on my own, but my daddy pays for part of my rent. He didn’t want me to have a place in a bad neighborhood. I feel a little weird letting him do that, but…” She shrugged. 

Bog nodded. “Don’t feel weird about it.” He put his arm back to help guide her off the bike. “I can understand wanting you in a good neighborhood.” 

Marianne unfastened the buckle under her chin and pulled the helmet off. “Yeah I guess. I feel like I should be doing it on my own though.” 

Bog slid off the bike. Marianne tried not to stare at the man’s legs, but watching him move, and the way the kilt fluttered down made her groin ache. She shivered, grinning at herself. She was acting like she hadn’t had sex in decades! This man was just walking sex for her. She giggled under her breath at the thought, shifting her bag on her shoulder. 

“Ah, this way.” She motioned at the building a little awkwardly. 

Bog smiled and followed her inside. 

* 

Marianne’s apartment was located on the third floor. Bog followed her into the elevator as Marianne pointed up. “I don’t like to take the stairs after ten because there is this really nice couple that lives below me, they have a newborn and I’m always afraid I’ll make too much noise and wake their baby up. His name is Oscar and he is the cutest.” Marianne blushed. “Anyway there is also this older couple, the Martins, and they go to bed early too.” Marianne pushed the button on the elevator before she turned and leaned against back against the elevator’s back wall. 

“It shouldn’t take me long to pack a bag and…” She didn’t finished her sentence as Bog walked up to her. He reached out and gently placed his hands on either side of her throat, his fingers caressed her skin at the sides of her neck as he stared down at her. Marianne swallowed looking up, becoming lost in his blue eyes. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” he whispered. His accent was thick, the words laced with passion and lust. He gently stepped closer still, his body lining up against hers and kissed her. Marianne made a soft sound of pleasure wrapping her arms around his shoulder, her hands sliding along his throat, his cheeks and finally into his hair. 

Bog cupped the back of her head, his other arm dropping to wrap around her waist, pulling her up against him as he kissed her, his tongue moving in a soft and sensual dance against hers. Bog reached down and grabbed her thighs lifting her up and pressing her back against the elevator wall, his mouth moving over hers, his lips soft, his tongue a supple caress. 

Marianne moaned softly, her fingers moving through his hair while Bog’s hands moved down to grasp her rear. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing her breasts against his chest, her hands shifting position so she could wrap them around his waist under the jacket, feeling the shifting and moving of his muscles under his shirt as he lifted her up a little higher, his mouth moving over hers until they were both moaning, biting at each others lips and tongues. 

Marianne had just began to pull his shirt out of his kilt, her fingers wrapping tight around the cloth and pulling, when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open which was followed by a voice. 

“Oh goodness, we can take the stairs!” 

Another voice joined the first one. “Oooh, a man in a kilt!” 

Bog gulped, the red blush spread fast along his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. He immediately put Marianne back down on her feet. 

Marianne released her hold on his shirt and leaned around Bog to see one of her neighbors, Linda and her wife Alison standing in the entrance of the elevator, both smiling, but the smiles quickly turned to smirks when they saw it was Marianne who had been making out with a very tall man in a kilt. 

Marianne turned a deep red. “Oh ah. Hey Linda, Alison...sorry, we were just getting off.” She winced at her choice of words. 

Linda lifted her eyebrows with a little smile. “So ah, who's your friend?” 

Bog was still blushing, but he put his hand out to Linda, then Alison. “Ah I’m Bog, Bog King.” 

Linda shook his hand. “I’m Linda, this is my wife Alison and can I say? It's nice to see Marianne has a boyfriend.” 

Alison nodded her agreement. “We were both worried after the...Roland incident.” 

Marianne groaned. “Oh my god, does the whole building know my business?” 

Linda laughed and nodded as she and Alison slipped onto the elevator while Marianne and Bog stepped off. “Oh pretty much dear, pretty much.” 

Alison giggled. “Good catch though, several steps up from Roland.” 

Linda nodded her agreement as she took Alison’s hand. “Yeah, none of us liked Roland.” 

Marianne chuckled followed by an elaborate mock groan. “I can’t believe my love life is part of the building gossip.” 

Linda laughed. “What do you mean part of? You are the building gossip.” She waved before she pushed the elevator button. “Nice to meet you Bog, take good care of her.” 

Alison waved too. “Like the kilt, by the way.” 

Marianne blushed and waved. “Bye you two!” 

Bog waved too and smiled. “Nice to meet you.” 

As the elevator door closed Marianne groaned and laid her forehead against his arm. “I’m so sorry about that. They live next door to me.” 

Bog grinned. “Hey, I’m just happy to know I’m considered a step above Roland.” 

“Several steps,” Marianne reminded him with a smile as she weaved her fingers with his and turned to lead him down the hall to her apartment. 

She only let go of his hand so she could dig her keys out of her pocket and open the door. Marianne reached around and flicked on the light switch before she walked in. 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be quick.” Marianne dumped her gym bag beside the door as she hurried inside. Bog glanced around. “No hurry,” he said softly. 

Marianne’s apartment looked exactly as he thought it would. There was a lush looking dark purple throw run in the middle of the living room with a soft grey colored arm chair that looked extremely comfortable, along with a curving cream colored couch and glass end tables. There was a flat screen television with long silver vases on either side of it filled with purple and pink silk flowers. There were stenciled primroses in purple and pinks on the wall giving the room the soft illusion of being cradled in the middle of a flower. Marianne’s choice in decor made him wonder what her bedroom looked like. 

The kitchen off to the side had a breakfast counter with two wire backed chairs that each currently held two soft grey throws over the back of them and from here, he could see a red toaster and coffee maker on the counter against the wall next to the refrigerator. There was a spice rack and another rack that hung from the ceiling with various pots and pans. 

He heard Marianne rustling around in some rooms down the short hall as he walked around the living room. There were several books on a bookcase behind the couch, all novels, from urban fantasy to sci-fi. He was pleasantly surprised to see a few video games mixed in with the books. He grinned at the thought of playing games with her, having her curled on a couch next to him. He blushed at his own thoughts before he focused his attention back to examining a few pictures on the wall. He saw several photographs of Marianne and her sister at various ages, and a pleasant looking couple he assumed were her parents; a small, but happy family. Bog very gently reached out and touched the family photo smiling softly. 

He was examining a picture of Marianne and her sister, both dressed up like fairy princesses with brightly colored wings, both women clearly adults which made him smile wider, when Marianne came out with a purple bag over her shoulder. 

She stopped short and smiled when she saw Bog examining the picture. He had his hands behind his back as if he were afraid to touch anything. He was leaning close to the picture, his long noise almost touching the glass. He looked so cute she thought as she said out loud, “That was when Dawn made me go to this sort of convention called FaerieWorlds. We had a great time. Roland wouldn’t go, said it was silly.” Marianne she stepped closer. “But it was beautiful and fun.” 

Bog smiled at her then turned back to the picture. “You make a lovely fairy Marianne.” 

She blushed as he turned back to her and brushed his fingertips along her chin. “Prettiest fairy I’ve ever seen.” 

She giggled, ducking her head a little as Bog’s fingers brushed against her chin then slowly along her jaw. “Seen a lot of fairies have you?” she asked. 

Bog grinned. “You’d be surprised.” 

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “Ready?” 

Bog nodded and took her bag from her. “Are you sure you want to stay the night?” 

Marianne reached up and brushed her fingers over his lips. “Oh, yes Bog.” 

He blushed ducking his head. “Okay then. Ah, let’s go.” 

Marianne took his hand, squeezing. 

* 

The drive to Bog’s apartment was nice as she hugged his waist on the back of the motorcycle. The night was turning chilly and the city lights were lovely. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, but with excitement. The kiss in the elevator had been just a preview of the night ahead, and she was excited, eager to spend time with him and to be in his arms again. 

Bog pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, pulling his bike alongside his truck. The apartment complex was older than Marianne’s, the buildings having a more remodeled look to them, as if they had been converted from something else into apartments instead of having been built in the last decade like her own apartment building. Bog took her hand and led her into the building and up the stairs to his apartment. 

As he put the key in the door he murmured. “I hope you don’t mind, but my place isn’t nearly as nice as yours. I live here, but I’ve been focused on the house I’m building so I don't have as many personal touches here.” 

Bog turned the light on and held the door open for her. Marianne stepped inside. Bog followed her, carrying her bag. He set the bag on the couch and turned as he slipped off his jacket revealing his tattooed arms. “I have a bottle of wine that I bought this afternoon, but I also have tea, water and I can put on some coffee if you…” Bog didn’t get a chance to finish before Marianne practically flung herself at him, barely giving him time to catch her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, crushing her mouth to his lips.


	3. The Joys of Kilts

Bog held Marianne tight against him, his arms wrapped around her waist, returning her kiss with his entire being. His lips moved over hers with both tenderness and passion that was burning low and bright, being slowly stoked into an inferno. His tongue slid along hers feeling that soft, warm wetness of her tongue in his mouth, the press of her lips followed by the sweet little sounds she made, like a savage cat holding onto him with her claws. Marianne positively made him want to growl in response too. She was so warm, her body tight, strong, yet soft, melding against him as if she had always been meant to be in his arms. 

Bog made his way slowly to his bedroom. He was lucky that he knew the set up of his apartment like the back of his hand, or carrying her to his bed could have been a disaster of running into furniture and walls. But he didn’t need to see to find his way because he was unwilling to stop kissing her. God knew he didn’t want to ever take his lips off of her. 

They arrived at his bedroom room just as Marianne turned her attention to his throat, tugging the collar of is t-shirt down to run her tongue along the length of his neck. Bog moaned softly, one hand dropping down to her rear at the same time he kicked the door to his bedroom, which was partly closed, open with his boot as he carried her inside. 

Bog walked across the room holding her tightly and crawled onto his bed with her, laying Marianne against the mattress and pillows. She looked up at him, all rosy cheeks, a beautiful smile and her eyes--he had never seen such beautiful eyes. Bog laid his body against her, pressing down on her only a little, shifting most of his weight to one elbow. 

He was careful of keeping his weight from crushing her. 

Marianne didn’t stop to contemplate anything except how much she wanted him, she simply let her hunger direct her as she began tugging his t-shirt up trying desperately to get it off on him. 

Bog pushed himself up to his knees and reached behind him to pull the shirt off and Marianne barely stifled a loud moan. Not only was having the man she adored on his knees between her legs, pulling his shirt off leaving him only in that kilt and his boots...her whole body felt like she was burning!! God, she wanted to build a shrine to the person who came up with kilts because that person deserved a church! Bog was killing her and she loved it. She grinned as she watched him toss the shirt across the room, giving Marianne a delightful show of his naked torso, tattoos and that kilt riding low on his hips. He unbuckled the sporran, tossing it aside. He didn’t move, he just looked down at her with a small smile on his lips. 

“Tha thu bóidheach, Marianne.” 

Marianne smiled. “You are so handsome Bog...so...beautiful.” 

Bog blushed and whispered. “Tha gaol agam ort. I love you, forever Marianne.” 

Marianne’s bottom lip quivered. “I love you Bog…” 

Marianne’s fingers were itching tug on that kilt and unwrap him like the best gift on Christmas morning, but she stopped herself. Marianne was proud of her restraint, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t let her hands do a little exploration. She reached up and dragged her fingers along his skin, just above the line of his kilt, caressing his stomach, making her way to his hip bones. She swallowed, her eyes burning with desire. She wanted to run her lips along that tender skin, to lick along the line of his hips. She smiled when Bog flinched, goosebumps spreading across his skin. Ticklish, she noted. She slid her fingers into the front of his kilt noticing the lift of the fabric with a grin and tugged.

“Come here,” she said softly. 

Bog dropped down to his hands over her and leaned down, kissing her tenderly, but the kiss swiftly flowed into something more passionate. He made a soft moan, his tongue caressing hers, kissing her deeply while he eased down to one elbow again and with his free hand he caressed her hair, his fingers becoming lost in the short, thick brown hair, like silk running through his fingers. His lips moved over her mouth, taking the time to lose himself in the kiss. When Marianne wrapped one of her legs around his, his groin tightened in response to her touch. 

Marianne’s hands snaked down the curve of his back, caressing the muscles that moved when he shifted. Her fingers spread wide to take in as much of him as she could. His skin was soft, silky, and the way the muscles of his back flowed down to his hips was so sexy it made her ache. She wanted to touch all of him, to feel every bit of him, to drag her nose across his body, to inhale the warm male fragrance of him; she wanted to lose herself in him. 

Marianne’s hands snaked down to his hips brushing over the cloth of his kilt. She grabbed a handful of the fabric on each sides and lifted just enough that she could let go and touch his thighs. She stretched her arms as far as she could, wanting to feel the slender muscles of his bare thighs against her hands. She loved the feel of his legs. Her hands slid up under his kilt, her smile widening when she felt his bare behind. Bog pressed himself between her legs while he leaned on his elbow. His free hand moved under her sweater and caressed her bare skin, sliding up to her ribs. His kisses moved from her lips to her throat and his hand under her sweater glided up to her bra. He sucked gently at the tender spot just under her ear, his fingers teasing as they caressed back and forth along her ribs. 

Marianne made a little sound of want as she felt her nipples tighten even more behind her bra, hardening with excitement. 

Bog’s hand moved slowly, his fingertips caressing the lace of her bra until he finally wrapped his hand over her breast, his long fingered hands easily held her small breast transferring heat from his palm to her sensitive nipple, but then he squeezed, a gentle squeeze that made her feel desperate for more. 

Marianne moaned softly. “Let’s finish undressing.” 

Bog caught her ear with his teeth and tugged before he murmured against the lobe of her ear, his voice was deep, his accent slightly thicker, his warm breath and tickling her. “I think that’s a grand idea.” 

He kissed her deeply, his lips and tongue fanned the fire in her belly that shot out in waves of heat through her. She ached, but it was the most delicious feeling, like nothing she had felt before (and she had ached for sex lots of times, but this, with Bog, was so different.) Then Bog pushed off the bed and stood up. Marianne had to control herself not to whimper when he stood, but her momentary disappointment (even though it was her idea) was forgotten as she watched Bog work at removing his kilt. (For a second she thought about telling him to stop and keep the kilt on...but changed her mind...wickedly she grinned to herself...oh, next time definitely, he would be leaving the kilt on again, like the last night at the games, while she fucked his brains out. She gave herself a mental raincheck.) Finishing what she had started with the buckles at his hips, watching him, barely breathing as he unwrapped the kilt from around his waist only to have him standing naked, wearing only his socks and boots a moment later. 

Marianne had to resist the overwhelming urge to tell him to keep his shoes on because god damn did the man look sexy, naked except for the boots, the socks at his knees...she could now understand how some men liked women to keep garters, hose and heels on, but this was something she was going to have to come back to…raincheck two! 

Bog began to bend over for his boots when Marianne hissed. “Just...not yet…” 

Bog looked up quirking his brow at her. She could see a slight flush to his cheeks, being naked, completely naked in front of her, still bothered him, made him feel self-conscious; she could tell by the blush and the hint of worry in his eyes. She needed to make sure that he knew just how beautiful she thought he was, how absolutely gorgeous he was and how badly she wanted him. Her eyes raked over him, smiling at the sight of his erection, his stomach...and his very sexy bonnie knees! 

Marianne pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, her body on fire, the ache a deep burn as she took him in, her gaze wandering over every inch of him. She pushed herself up onto her knees, pulling off her sweater dropping it off the bed followed a moment later by her bra. Bog watched her as if mesmerized as she peeled away her clothing revealing the beauty of her body to him once more. She kicked her boots off and stood up, unzipping her pants and sliding them down her slender, muscled legs, taking them and her socks off at the same time. 

Bog smiled. It was slightly amusing to watch her balance on his bed, but she only wobbled a little and Bog’s attention was more on the pleasures being revealed to him. Once undressed Marianne dropped back to her knees. She walked on her knees over to the edge of the bed and reached out to run her hands down his stomach. 

Bog stood still watching her, the blush having made its way to his ears. 

She glanced up at him with a smile, her hands sliding up to his chest. She enjoyed the feel of his slender muscles, the way his pecs ran from his shoulders to his chest, the muscle tapering down to his stomach and waist. She took a moment to trace his tattoos with her fingers before she dragged her fingers down and caressed his flat stomach. She continued her exploration, her fingers sliding along his hips, caressing the line of his hip bone, down to his groin. Bog didn’t move, he simply stood still for her, letting her do what she would. 

When her fingers arrived at his groin, she curled her fingers into the triangle of dark hair. 

Bog closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her touch. He made a soft moan of pleasure when she added her other hand, laying her palm flat against him, spreading her fingers over his stomach before dragging her hand down to his hips, the pad of her thumb caressed the base of his erection while the fingers of her other hand played with the dark curling hair of his groin. 

Bog’s brow furrowed and his body jerked slightly when she touched him. He sucked in a breath, his eyes flying open when he felt her lips brush the tip of his shaft. He looked down to see her watching him, her mouth open as her tongue slipped out and stroked the tip of his erection. 

Bog breathed. “Marianne…” 

She smiled and licked again, more boldly. She scooted closer still, tenderly wrapping one hand around his member, her other hand sliding around to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. 

Bog groaned looking down at her as she wrapped her mouth around him, sucking him deeply into her mouth. He trembled, his knees feeling weak as she very slowly and tenderly pulled her lips back up, her tongue moving slowly back and forth. He inhaled sharply and gently stroked the fingers of one hand through her hair. With the fingers of his other hand, he caressed her cheek while he continued to gently stroke her hair, but when she sucked harder, her cheek hollowing out, the sensation of her sucking on him, Bog jerked and moaned loudly. 

Marianne smiled as she kept a hold of him with her hand looking up at him and ran her tongue slowly over the head of his erection. His member was hard, but the skin was so soft, velvety she thought, making her want to lick and suck on him more. She pressed her teeth gently against the head of his erection which earned her another low moan from him. She wrapped her mouth against him again, sucking him deep inside her mouth until her nose brushed against him before she pulled back again. 

Bog made a sound halfway between a groan and a gasp of surprise, this time his knees did wobble. 

“Uuh...gods Marianne…” 

She giggled. “Now you can take your boots off.” 

Bog had to sit down on the edge of the bed; his knees wouldn’t hold him he was sure of it. He moved quickly pulling on the buckles as Marianne crept up behind him, kissing her way up his spine, nibbling his shoulders before she licked his ear. 

Bog’s eyes fluttered, his fingers fumbling as Marianne’s hands wrapped around him to grab his erection, one hand on his length while she rubbed her other hand over the head of him while she licked and kissed his back. 

Bog groaned. “Gods Marianne, you are making his difficult.” 

Marianne giggled. “You need to learn how to focus better.” 

He chuckled finally getting his boot off and pulling the sock off before he started on the other. Marianne continued to play with him, using one hand to force his legs wider before she went back to stroking him. When he finally had his boots and socks off he leaned back against her with a groan. 

“Marianne…” Her hands on him, her small perfect hands felt so good… 

Marianne whispered against his ear. “Lay down.” 

Her hands disappeared and Bog turned as Marianne shifted to the other end of the bed. He smiled at her. “On my back?” 

She nodded. “Yup.” 

Bog crawled onto the bed doing what she asked with a slight smirk. “Okay, now what Mo chridhe?” 

Marianne grinned. Bog watched as she crawled on top of him, her head toward his erection. She looked over her shoulder at him and licked her lips. 

Bog smiled dropping his head back to the pillow gazing at Marianne’s most intimate space with hunger and desire while he ran his hands up her thighs and over her hips. She was beautiful, every inch of her was gorgeous he thought with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her hips and immediately pulled her toward him. He caressed the smooth roundness of her rear, his finger grazing over the firmness of her backside while his other hand slid along her side before he buried his mouth against her. He opened his mouth wide, using the flat of his tongue to stroke along her sex in deep, long licks. He pulled her closer, his tongue searching for her clitoris, smiling with pleasure at the startled little sounds that Marianne was making. 

Marianne had her hand wrapped around him, ready to suck his shaft deep into her mouth when he started licking her. Her eyes rolled, her body tensing at the delicious feel of his tongue against her. 

“Uuh...Bog!” 

Her cry made him tug her closer, his tongue sliding inside her. He moved his tongue back and forth slowly, pulling her closer. She countered by wrapping her lips against him, her hand moving up and down both slowly then quickly, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him into her mouth. 

Bog groaned, his tongue buried inside her, the vibration of his groan of pleasure rippled through her body and made her moan which sent that same ripple right back to Bog. 

Bog wrapped his arms tight around her hips adjusting her as he flicked his tongue over her clitoris, moving his mouth over her in wide open mouth kisses before sucking on her, forcing Marianne to arch, releasing him to cry out loudly as she came. 

Bog tightened his hold on her burying his mouth against her licking her deeply tasting her pleasure on his tongue and wanting more. He continued to lick as her body shuddered, flicking his tongue into her, licking and sucking every part of her within his reach. 

Marianne continued to shudder and moan as she wrapped her mouth once more around him, sucking harder, deeper, her mouth moving more aggressively over him as she came again, her cries muffled against him in her mouth. 

Bog sucked on her clitoris until he shuddered. He released her with a gasp. “Marianne!..Stop...please...uh god, stop…” 

Marianne had a wicked smile on her lips as she continued for a couple of more seconds before releasing him and turning completely around to grin at him. Bog lips and chin were wet as he grinned back at her. 

“I have some condoms in the drawer.” He pointed at the bedside table just out of his reach. 

Marianne grinned brightly. “I packed some too just in case you didn’t have any.” 

Bog chuckled. “You are so resourceful. I love it.” 

“That’s me, always prepared!” Marianne laughed. 

She continued to giggle while she leaned over toward the drawer. 

Bog ran his hands over her smooth skin, reaching up to caress her breasts as she pulled the drawer open to find an unopened box of condoms. She sat down on him, his penis, still damp from her mouth rested against her stomach, she began to open the box when she giggled. “Ribbed?” 

Bog blushed. “Well I just thought…” 

Marianne giggled again. “I have studded in my bag.” 

Bog lifted his brow again and smirked. “Oh?” 

Marianne grinned ripping open the box and pulling out a gold colored condom package. “We’ll try mine later.” Her eyes twinkled when she spoke before she put the condom wrapper between her teeth and yanked, pulling the package open in one of the sexiest moves Bog had ever seen. She carefully pulled the condom out and placed it on him causing him to jerk slightly as she rolled it down his length. 

“There, all ready,” she said with just a hint of glee, like a kid at Christmas. 

Bog smiled tenderly at her, his fingers dragged down between her breasts and over her stomach. “I’m so glad I found you.” 

Marianne picked up one of his hands and kissed his knuckles. “We found each other.” 

She placed his hand against her cheek. Bog brushed his thumb over her lips and whispered. 

“Tha gaol agam ort.” 

Marianne kissed his palm before releasing his hand and brought her focus to holding him for her to slide down and join their bodies together. 

Together they moaned as they became one. Bog reached up for her, wrapping his arms around her, his hands sliding down to the small of her back. He kissed her lips, licking her tongue before he made a damp trail down her throat. He thrust upwards, bringing his legs up to thrust a little harder at the same time his mouth moved down to her breasts. 

Marianne returned his kisses before pushing herself up on her hands, grinding her hips against him. He felt so good, filling her, pressed deep inside her. She rolled her hips, rolling herself against him, pressing down hard on him. When he wrapped his mouth against her nipple and sucked, she pressed down harder to grind against him, her breath coming in rapid pants. He just felt so good! She pushed herself up forcing him to release her breast. She placed her hands on his chest and ground herself on him, lifting up with the occasional bounce, but mostly she focused her efforts on seeing if she could grind him into the mattress… 

At least that was how Bog felt, as if he were at her mercy and he loved it. He grasped her hips, watching her. She moved her hands from his chest to grab his knees behind her forcing his legs back down as her body bowed, thrusting herself toward him. He looked down watching with pleasurable fascination as his erection was swallowed by Marianne, watching with a slightly dazed wonderment, her legs pressed against him, her sex exposed, her body an elegant arch. She slid up and down on him with abandon, leaving his wrapped erection wet and glistening. He reached down to stroke his thumb across her exposed clitoris, his own breathing ragged as he felt himself swell with building tension. The pleasure she was creating he had no words for, but it made him want this to last forever, but at the same time he wanted that burst of ultimate release. He held on tight to her, letting her direct their love making, holding on while enjoying the ride. 

Marianne moved quicker, pressing, demanding from Bog. She could feel that building pressure, closer and closer until she cried out, warmth and pleasure washing over her. She dropped herself back down to cradle Bog’s head while she rode out her climax, rolling her hips against him. 

Bog held her close, delighting in the gasps and shudders of her body, the passion of her kisses. When her burning fire began to fade slightly he rolled her over. 

Marianne made a sweet little yelp when Bog rolled them both over, a sound he knew he wanted to hear over and over again, but then he had her under him. He rose up on his knees slightly, holding her tightly to him and thrust into her. 

Marianne moaned, wrapping her legs around him and held on tightly to him while Bog thrust with vigor, his face buried against her throat. “Uuh...Marianne...uh…” he moaned against her skin, their bodies coming together, the smack of flesh against flesh. 

Marianne held onto him tightly while moaning. “Bog...uh Bog…” 

Bog answered her cry with a kiss, covering her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers, the bed squeaking, the headboard tapping a rhythm against the apartment wall until Marianne nearly wailed with pleasure, cumming hard and fast. Bog followed her, a grunt that turned into a deep groan of release. He thrust into her hard, the wet sounds of their love making filled the room until he collapsed, they bodies melting into puddles of relaxation. 

Marianne sighed, a goofy smile on her face. She caressed his back, her fingers moving up and down against his skin. “That was fantastic.” 

Bog grinned stupidly, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could gaze at her. He stroked her hair lazily, his blue eyes gazing at her with such love that Marianne felt a well of emotion bubble up. Her eyes stung slightly as she looked back at him.. 

“Yeah, that was definitely fantastic.” He grinned. “Fantastic, fantastic.” His grin softened to a sweet smile. He leaned down and whispered while he kissed the side of her mouth, her cheek, lastly her ear. 

“As fair art thou, my bonie lass, 

So deep in luve am I; 

And I will luve thee still, my dear, 

Till a' the seas gang dry.” 

Marianne blushed leaning into his kiss as one tear broke free to roll softly down her cheek. Bog kissed the tear. 

“Are you all right Marianne?” he asked earnestly. 

“Yes Bog, just...happy.” She sighed, content. “I love you.” 

Bog licked her ear then, which sent shivers over her skin. She giggled and answered his licks by kissing his shoulders and neck. She felt like wiggling with joy. 

“After dinner, we have to top this,” she whispered. 

Bog laughed. “Refuel then back to work?” 

Marianne nodded. “It's a work study program, so I need to work and do some studying. How Many Ways to Fuck a Scotsman...in a kilt, in boots, in....” She brought her hands up to start jotting off her points. 

Bog laughed and began to tickle her. “Oh I’m a class, eh? Is this extra credit?” 

Marianne squealed, happily wiggling as he tickled her. 

* 

A little later Bog was putting the finishes touches on their dinner at the grill. He stood barefoot, wearing only his kilt and an apron with no shirt...giving Marianne more ideas of how to dress him--or undress him--for sex...kilt, barefoot, and an apron...no apron, apron and boots...she grinned as she gazed at him, her eyes taking in every part of him. Hot, she thought. 

She giggled wickedly to herself as she attempted to sip her wine while hiding her expression of pure lust sitting on the one chair out here on the little balcony. She was wearing Bog’s large t-shirt which smell deliciously like him and her own pants, her legs pulled up, her bare feet balancing on the edge. They had discussed taking a shower, but decided to shower after food and before getting in bed to watch a movie, which Marianne decided meant shower sex, couch sex, and bed sex. She grinned...she had a lot of sex on her mind which made her glad they had two boxes of condoms. 

Bog speared one of the steaks, lifting it off the grill, the scent of grilled meat mixed with the scent of the marinade he used had her stomach rumbling as he gently placed the meat on the plate. They had been discussing plans for the weekend. 

“My Mam bought this place, a little bar, just before we met…” He picked up the other steak placing it on the plate. “Anyway, its grand opening is this Saturday, it's sort of a pub slash bar sort of place. Mam renamed it King’s Heart for my Da. Anyway, my Mam wants the place to have an all Scottish menu, and she is planning on bringing in some local Scottish and Irish bands, as well as some touring bands, but this weekend Thang’s band is going to be performing.” 

“Thang has a band?” Marianne asked as she followed him inside. Bog carried the two plates to the table, which was just big enough for the both of them. She had noticed the blueprints and mockups of a house when she had walked outside and now she noticed them again. The sketches and blueprints seemed to be Bog’s main form of decoration, she hadn’t gotten a chance to ask about them...after jumping him, then getting ready to eat, but she made a mental note to inquire. 

“Yeah, the band’s called The Darken Forest...It's all traditional instruments. We don’t really play anywhere but a few bars and family events, but…” 

Marianne was dishing out some of the sides onto their plates when the she caught the term “we.” Her head snapped up. “You’re in a band?” 

Bog had just set the steak knives down when he stopped in mid gesture. “Ah...yes.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you play?” 

He gestured back toward the bedroom. “I can play the pipes and a little of the flute, but in Thang’s band I play the tenor banjo...it’s back in my room.” He frowned. “Is something wrong?” 

Marianne blushed and giggled. “My boyfriend wears a kilt, drives a motorcycle, plays highland games and is in a band...nope, nothing wrong at all.” 

Bog didn’t look so sure. He walked over pulling his chair closer to her and sat. “You sure nothing's wrong.” 

Marianne giggled. “Nope, just ah...we should eat fast.” 

Bog frowned but Marianne waggled her eyebrows at him. When the meaning sank in, Bog blushed followed by a chuckle. He stood up. “Oh, the wine!” 

He hurried into the kitchen. “So, you wanna come?” 

Marianne beamed. “There is nothing on this earth that would keep me away Bog.” 

* 

The next morning, after another round of some of the best sex on the planet, Marianne, barefoot still, wearing a pair of capri leggings and a clean shirt of Bog’s tied at her waist (she was finding that she loved wearing his t-shirts--there was something about having his scent close to her, it was both sexy and comforting) was in Bog’s kitchen. She had stepped out of the shower to let him finish with a proper cleaning before he drove her to work and he headed out to the building site. 

While she waited for him, Marianne had gone into his kitchen looking for--and finding--some tea bags he had claimed were in the kitchen when there was a knock at his door. 

Marianne had just poured off the water into the two cups, the knock startling her. She frowned glancing down toward his bathroom where she could still hear the sound of running water. She decided to go ahead and answer the door. 

She pulled the door open and stopped short. Leaning against the frame was a very attractive woman with long dark brown hair like brownies and large eyes. She was wearing a very tight, very short leopard print dress with a v-line down the front that was so long that Marianne was surprised not to see the woman’s navel. She was wearing a pair of black stilettos that verged on the edge of being fetish and she had enough make-up on that she looked like an oil painting. 

Marianne blinked a couple of times before she spoke. “Yes?” 

The woman stuck her hand out. “My name is Karla Riggs, I’m sure Bog has mentioned me.” 

Marianne took the offered hand. “Marianne Summerfield and...no, he hasn’t.” 

Karla smiled. The smile was snide and Marianne got the distinct impression that this Karla was trying to pity her. Marianne frowned before she said. “So, who are you?” 

“Oh Bog and I are dating, didn’t he tell you? Well, clearly not. I just thought I would come up here and check on my boyfriend and…” Karla started to step in, but Marianne grabbed the door and brought it forward blocking Karla from entering and nearly hitting the other woman with the door. 

“Look, Karla, I don’t know who you really are, but this isn’t funny,” Marianne started, her voice surprising her with how calm she was being because her heart was beating hard inside her chest and she could almost feel her temperature rise bit by bit. 

“I’m not trying to be funny. I just wanted to see my boyfriend,” Karla said with ice in her voice. “I’m sorry if he led you on, but…” 

“I ain’t yer boyfriend Karla. I never was and I never will be.” 

Both women looked to see Bog standing in his living room, his hair damp from the shower dressed in his leather work kilt, his boots in one hand and his shirt in the other. 

His blue eyes were flat, his expression boarding on something worse than simply anger. 

Bog snarled, though he didn’t raise his voice. “We went out on one date Karla, one. I didn’t kiss you or even hold yer hand. Now I’ve been nice, I’ve been a gentleman, but if you start trying to harass my girlfriend Karla, I will stop being so gentlemanly. Now--please leave.” 

Karla stuck her bottom lip out. “Now Bog, you know that…” 

Bog snarled, his voice low. “That’s enough. Marianne would you close the door?” 

Marianne grinned. “With pleasure.” 

Marianne put her hand right in the middle of Karla’s chest and gave a light shove. Karla, not expecting the shove, stumbled back a step or two which was enough for Marianne to close the door. 

Karla narrowed her eyes at the door. “Fine,” she bit out. “War it is.” She turned and stomped down the stairs, wobbling and stumbling down a couple as the shoes she was wearing caused her to lose her balance. 

* 

Marianne lifted a brow at Bog. “Crazy ex?” 

Bog rolled his eyes. “One date and she had us married with three kids. And she is very...handsie.” He shuddered. “The worst part is she lives here in this building, so avoiding her is always a test of my ingenuity.” 

Marianne frowned as she walked over to wrap her arms around him. “She lives here? Ew.” 

Bog shrugged. “Nothing I can’t handle.” He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. 

Marianne smiled hugging him tightly. Bog returned her hug, laying his head against the top of her head. He could stay like this forever he thought, holding her, she felt so right in his arms. 

Reluctantly he let go to walk over to the couch and start pulling on his socks. 

“Are we still on for lunch?” he asked. 

Marianne could detected a hint of worry...stupid Karla she thought. “Yes, I’m looking forward to it. You still want to do my kickboxing class tonight?” 

Bog grinned. “Looking forward to it, and the yoga class tomorrow.” 

“Just promise to wear something under your kilt...I don’t mind you wearing nothing, but I’m not real keen on sharing.” Marianne giggled walking into the kitchen to retrieve the tea. 

Bog blushed as he stood up and pulled his shirt on. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” 

Marianne frowned coming back with the tea. “You really are clueless about how you look, aren't you?” 

Bog took the offered mug and shrugged. “I just…” 

Marianne reached up and stroked his freshly shaven face. “You are beautiful.” 

He blushed and ducked his head. “You are the beautiful one, my Marianne.” 

He leaned down to kiss her and the kiss burned deliciously. Bog set his tea down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her until Marianne forgot about Karlas, Rolands and teas. 

* 

Marianne was floating on a cloud of pure happiness. Her day at work was floating by as well, lunch with Bog had consisted of grabbing sandwiches and making out in his truck, making out so intense that she was vibrating with pleasure. 

She was so happy that she had completely forgotten about Roland signing up for her kickboxing class. She was in the studio setting up for the warm up tonight before they went to the ring in the back for some real kickboxing lessons. Marianne was dressed in fresh clothing, a pair of purple capri leggings, her workout shoes and a matching purple and black training bra, her hair still damp from showering as she moved through the room, making sure all the stair steppers were evenly spaced to give all the students room. Some of the students were wandering in waving or saying hi to Marianne as they took their usual spots. Marianne had moved a stair stepper not quite next to her for Bog. She had just finished and was heading over to see about the music when she heard Bog. 

“Hey.” 

She turned to see him wearing his work kilt and boots, though he looked to have changed his shirt. He smiled and Marianne threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly. Bog returned her hug just as tightly, lifting her off her feet to kiss her sweetly. 

Marianne grinned. “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” he said softly. “My tough girl.” 

She giggled as he set her on her feet. “So, what do I do?” 

“Well you are right here…” She pointed at the spot for him. “You sure you’re going to be okay in…” she pointed at his boots. Bog shrugged. “I don’t own a pair of runners...yet.” He grinned. “But aye, I’ll be fine. I work all day in these, they’re good and solid and comfortable. I’ll be fine. Promise.” 

Marianne’s laugh was quickly cut short as another voice called out. “Hello Buttercup!” 

Marianne turned to see Roland. He was dressed in a pair of very tight black and green compression shorts that seemed designed to not just bring attention to his “package,” but also designed to make his assets look more...abundant than they were. He was also wearing a matching sleeveless shirt that looked to be designed to emphasize his sculpted stomach and arms and a pair of fingerless weight lifting gloves. He grinned as he walked with purpose to the front of the class, claiming a stair stepper close to Marianne. 

“Nice to see you again Buttercup…” Roland frowned when he saw Bog. “What’s that doing here?” 

Bog growled. “You jobby bawbag.” 

Roland grinned. “Still a piece of shit I see.” 

(As the women for Marianne’s class were filtering in, their attention was immediately on the only two men in class.) 

Marianne sighed. “Roland, shut up and get in place or get out.” 

Roland grinned at her. “Of course Buttercup.” 

Marianne snarled. “Call me that one more time, you’re out.” She glanced at Bog, putting her hand on his arm. “Just ignore him.” 

Bog narrowed his eyes at Roland, but nodded and went to where Marianne had indicated, which ended up being almost right next to Roland. 

Marianne sighed taking her place up front, looking over her class. They had a couple stragglers coming in, the class was supposed to start in the next minute when her eyes landed on a woman who stepped in closing the door behind. Marianne watched as the woman made her way to the front, claiming a stair stepper next to Roland. Marianne couldn’t believe it...it was Karla Riggs.


	4. Smooth Operations

Marianne was extremely proud of herself that she didn’t groan loudly, roll her eyes, or do anything that would indicate just how fucking furious and freaked she was to have Roland and Karla in her class. Bog, on the other hand, had no such control. 

“Karla??! What the bloody fuck!” Bog’s accent gave the words a wonderful punch that made Marianne shiver. Bog’s accent made her hot in the first place, but his cursing with that accent was a weird turn on, but she didn’t care, she was going to go with it. 

Karla smiled at Bog as she pulled her shirt off, revealing a barely appropriate sports bra underneath. Actually the bra itself was fine, Marianne decided, but it was the fact that the bitch had clearly bought the thing a couple of sizes too small to make her breasts looking fucking huge. Marianne found herself glad that Karla signed up for her kickboxing class, because she had the intense desire to hit her in the boob. She just had to figure out if she could get away with it...Marianne cursed in her head. Damn it, why did she had to be the teacher! If she was a student she would so punch Karla in the boob! 

Karla put her shirt in her bag and gave Bog the sweetest smile. “What do you mean? I signed up for a kickboxing class and a yoga class, just like a lot of people here.” 

Bog narrowed his eyes at the woman. “Yoga too?” 

She smiled sweetly in answer. 

Marianne bit her lip to stop herself from groaning loudly. 

Roland stepped over and put his hand out to Karla. “Roland Knight. And you are?” 

Karla frowned at the blond man. “Not interested.” 

Roland laughed taking his hand back. “So ah, you and Bog here know each other?” 

“We’re dating,” Karla said with a smile. 

Bog growled loudly. “We are NOT fucking dating!” 

Roland smirked. “You’re after that?” he pointed at Bog and shrugged. “Well good, I hope you get him because he took my fiance.” 

Marianne made a sound half between a snarl and a choked laugh. “What? He did not!! I wasn’t yours Roland!” 

Bog snarled at Roland. “You better shut yer mouth you bawbag or I swear I’ll smack the blond right off yer fucking head.” 

Marianne wanted to slap Roland or come up with some really nasty insult, but she saw that not only was everyone’s attention on Bog, Karla, Roland, and her, but they were beginning to gather a crowd at the door too. She cringed. 

“All right,” she said in a firm tone. “I have a class to teach. You two--over there.” Marianne pointed at Roland and Karla and pointed at the stair steppers. “If either of you cause any problems you’re out of my class. I mean it,” she warned with an expression that she hoped would convey her seriousness. “You are here to work, not bother me or Bog, got it?” 

“I’d never dream of it,” Karla said in a mollifying tone. “Besides, I don’t really care about you. I’m here for my Bog.” She smiled at Bog and fluttered her lashes at him. 

Bog made a strangled snarl at Karla and averted his gaze from his neighbor. 

Marianne tried not to stare at Karla, but she couldn’t believe it. That woman had actually fluttered her stupid eyelashes at Bog! It wasn’t that Marianne was worried about losing Bog to this...woman, but she didn’t like having some...bitch...oh yes, Marianne thought to herself, she was going to call her bitch! She didn’t like the idea of someone constantly buzzing around her boyfriend. And then there was Roland, like a wart that kept coming back. 

Roland grinned at her. “I’ll be on my best behavior Buttercup until your Scottish mutt over there decides to be a problem.” 

“Awa’ you and chew mah banger,” Bog replied without looking at Roland. 

Marianne had to bite her bottom lip not to snicker at Bog; his accent was getting thicker the more annoyed he became and it was hot as hell. 

She turned toward her class. “All right, for those of you new here…” 

Shit, she thought, there were still a few people hanging out around the doorway, which included her sister Dawn and the off day receptionist Candy. Great. Marianne wanted to tell them to go do something else, but she supposed she couldn’t blame them for wanting to see how this little drama played out. She knew Candy would hurry to the desk if she was needed and Dawn had a beginning yoga class starting in a few minutes. She sighed and then took a deep breath. Professional Marianne, you are a professional. Marianne started again. “For those of you new here, this is a cardio-kickboxing class. I also teach a regular kickboxing class for those of you who want to learn to fight. It’s a contact kickboxing class, so just see Candy at the desk if you are interested.” 

Marianne glanced over at Bog, lifting her brow at him in a silent query to see if he wanted to be in that class too. He grinned at her showing a hint of his crooked teeth and winked back with a nod. Her heart picked up several beats and a rush of warmth went to all her lady bits. Damn, he was so sexy and the thought of seeing him kicking in that kilt and punching bags--maybe Roland--man, she needed to get him back to her place or his place again after she got off because otherwise she was going to have too much pent up sexual energy that no amount of cardio could get rid of. 

She was smiling by the time she turned back to her class only to have her smile lessen a little as she saw Roland and Karla. Damn...that meant she was probably going to have those two in that class too! Ugh. 

The music started to play, a sort of electrobeat and she smiled; time to focus herself on her job. “All right everyone,” she said with growing enthusiasm. She wouldn’t let two--what was it?--bawbags, get her down and ruin the class for everyone else. “Let's get started.” 

* 

Marianne beamed at Bog throughout the class. The man was in fantastic shape, he kept up with her easily, though at one point he pulled off his shirt, wiping his face with the shirt before tossing it down, which nearly had her stumbling off her stair stepper as she was suddenly subjected to him, in his leather work kilt and boots, shirtless, those gorgeous tattoos of his and sweat running down his chest. He was making it really, really hard to focus. She would say there should be a law, but oh no...no no, she loved him without a shirt on...and she didn’t mind letting the other ladies in the class share the view because after class she was taking that home with her. She giggled to herself. That sounded so wrong in her head, she thought. Bad Marianne...horndog. 

She winked at Bog who gave her a full smile as he started to do the drop and punch, which involved dropping down to lay hands on the stair stepper, then hopping up to do a couple of quick punches and down again. He moved smoothly, his punches tight and controlled, his lean arms were well muscled...long lean muscles in his arms, down his torso, and in his legs. She licked her lips, her eyes focusing on one drop of sweat that was rolling down from the middle of his chest, along his stomach. She imagined herself licking that stomach...and watched as the sweat bead disappeared under his kilt. 

She swooned, glad that she could hide her growing urge to throw Bog down and have her way with him. Later, she told herself with a smile...later. 

Roland frowned watching the way Marianne kept dividing her attention between glancing at her students, and looking at Bog. Even when she would walk around the class checking students’ form and helping them out, her eyes kept going to that tall freak of a Scottish cockroach!! He just couldn’t figure out what it was about him that she liked! And the fact that other women were acting much the same way...like Bog was a piece of freaking chocolate! And the one here for Bog, she was exactly the same as Marianne--she couldn’t kept her eyes off that Scottish ass! Roland just didn’t understand what any of them were seeing in that Scotsman! Bog was too tall, too skinny, he had tattoos for god's sake, he had a really ugly face...and--Roland thought with a sneer on his lips--don’t even get him started on Bog’s hair! Roland glanced over at Bog when the man pulled his shirt off, surprised when he saw all the other women in the room nearly turn as one to ogle at the fucking asshole. Roland frowned. What did Bog have that he didn’t? Roland stewed as he focused his energy on the workout. 

The class was now jumping in place doing cuts across their bodies with their fists, and punching upward as they did so. Roland kept hopping in place, but he decided to pull his shirt off too, grinning as he did so. He looked around to see if any of the ladies had noticed. He got a few appreciative looks, but nothing compared to the attention given to Bog. Roland frowned in confusion. What was the difference? 

Karla was having trouble; the class was a bit more of a workout than she was accustomed to but, if Bog was here she was going to be here! She gritted her jaw and muscled through even though she was sweating like a stuffed pig and ready to collapse. She would be damned if that woman Marianne was going to take Bog from her, she thought with a sneer. 

The class went surprisingly smoothly, Marianne decided, the doorway stalkers having long ago left when they realized that there wasn’t going to be any more drama. Marianne was smiling. Maybe she could get through these eight week classes without incident. 

“Okay everyone, pull out your cool down mats. For you new folks, they are located under your stair stepper.” Marianne demonstrated by getting out her own mat. She laid her towel across it and laid down, picking up the small hand weights that she had next to her mat. Everyone did the same and she directed them through a series of sit ups with the hand weights. The music switched to calming, gentle pieces as she put her class through a series of slow stretches. 

“Nice everyone--great class. If you are in my yoga class, that starts in about a hour...” Marianne smiled as everyone began to pick up their things and file out of the room. 

“Don’t forget to shower in the back. We have both male and female showers, and don’t eat anything heavy!” 

Bog came over to her grinning, his shirt in his hand, his towel tossed over one bare shoulder. Marianne bit her bottom lip watching him walk over to her. Damn she thought, just damn, he looked good. She wanted to rub her hands all over his sweaty chest and stomach. Oh yeah, she thought...horndog Marianne...you’re a horndog. 

Bog stopped in front of her smiling and resting his hands on his narrow hips. “That was fun.” 

She smiled back, wiping the back of her neck with her towel trying to keep her eyes from going to his waist and failing. “I hope you like the yoga class as much. Are you sure about the contact kickboxing? That’s tomorrow night. I wouldn’t want you to take it if you’re not really interested.” 

Bog nodded. “Of course, but I am interested.” He reached over to her and brushed her cheek with a light stroke using the back of his fingers. “The more time I get to spend with you the better Marianne.” 

Marianne knew she was truly swooning. She was so much in love with him that her chest actually hurt. She leaned into his touch. 

Bog smiled opening his fingers and turning his hand to gently caress her jaw down to her chin. “Though you should come with me for some highland game training next weekend. We have a game coming up, last one of the season I think. It’s taking place two weekends from now. I’ll have to check with my Mam to make sure. It's a bit different, a little more traditional than some games. Anyway, my family and I are getting together next weekend for a barbecue and some training, if you would like to join...you could compete too--I mean if you wanna come to the games with me. We could make you an honorary cousin.” Bog chuckled. “If’n you wanna go, that is.” 

Marianne beamed at him. “I would love to Bog.” 

He wrinkled his nose with a shy smile. “Good...ah, so what do you do between classes?” 

“Well I usually shower and walk down to the smoothie shop around the corner. Would you like to go grab a smoothie with me?” Marianne asked. 

“A smoothie with you sounds good.” Marianne refrained from lifting her brow at that comment. 

Marianne and Bog turned to see Roland standing there. He smiled looking between them. “What?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “You are not invited Roland.” 

“Hey, it's a free country Marianne. I can get a smoothie anywhere I want.” Roland smiled looking smug. That was when Karla walked up beside Roland. “I suppose I could let you buy me a smoothie,” Karla said, looking at Roland. She had decided, just now, that maybe the best way to Bog was through jealousy. Bog clearly didn’t like this man Roland...so maybe… 

Roland frowned wrinkling his nose at her. “I didn’t offer to…” 

Karla smiled and put her arm through his and turned him away from Bog and Marianne. 

“Sure you did,” she said. 

Karla led Roland off. Roland looked a bit confused. 

Marianne and Bog shared a look. Bog shrugged. “They would certainly be right for each other.” 

Marianne shuddered. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I don’t like it. It’s like Dr. Doom and Lady Deathstrike decided to work together.” 

Bog snorted on a laugh. 

Marianne giggled and lightly smacked him with her towel. “What? Two villains working together to destroy the heroes!” 

Bog grinned. “We’re the heroes?” 

“‘Course we are buster. Now go shower so we can get a smoothie!” Marianne trotted toward the door. Bog watched her backside with a grin, thinking that he really did love yoga pants. 

* 

Marianne sighed as she let the warm water run over her. The studio had individual showers with bright happy shower curtains that were covered in purple butterflies. She could hear some of the other women talking and moving around in the locker room, but she tuned them out as she showered. She had just started to wash her hair, her mind’s eye giving her visions of Bog working out without his shirt, mixed with images of their lovemaking the night before...Bog naked, his body next to hers...she shivered with a grin when she heard Karla’s voice. 

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but Bog isn’t for you.” Karla’s voice somehow cut through the chatter outside and the sound of the running water. Marianne figured Karla must be in the shower stall next to her. 

Marianne rolled her eyes closing them and telling herself mentally: You are better than her, you are better than her, before she spoke. 

“Look, Bog and I are serious. I’m sorry you were interested in him and he wasn’t interested in you, but that’s how it goes. You should move on.” Marianne was proud of how calm she had kept her voice. 

Karla screwed her face up. “Well Bog will see I’m more beautiful, more talented, and I can have any guy I want, but I want him. He’ll realize that you are just an ugly loser and will come running back to me.” 

Marianne wrinkled her nose. “You’re delusional.” 

Karla snarled back. “You just wait. I’ll snatch him right out of your hands.” 

Marianne blinked and shook her head. “Look, do yourself a favor Karla and just...go away.” 

Karla hissed loud enough that Marianne could hear over the running water. “You are a scum-sucking road whore.” 

Marianne went very still before she said. “Did you just use an insult from the movie Mean Girls to insult me?” 

Karla retorted with. “Skeeze.” 

“You did. I can’t believe you are using insults from a movie.” Marianne chuckled, but Karla wasn’t quite done. 

“You have man shoulders and you’re a trollop,” Karla snarled back. 

Marianne leaned her forehead against the shower wall and sighed. “Trollop?” 

* 

In the men’s showers, Bog was scrubbing himself vigorously with the soap, a bright grin on his face. He had never, not once in his entire life, been as happy as he was right now. He was in love, real, beautiful, deep love with an amazing woman. 

He was happy enough that he began singing out loud, not caring who heard him. 

“O the summer time has come 

And the trees are sweetly blooming 

And wild mountain thyme 

Grows around the purple heather. 

Will you go, lassie, go?” 

* 

A couple of the men in the locker room cheered him on. Bog chuckled and continued singing one or two men joining his chorus. 

* 

“And we'll all go together, 

To pull wild mountain thyme, 

All around the purple heather. 

Will you go, lassie, go?” 

* 

Bog launched into the next bit… 

* 

“I will build my love a tower, 

By yon clear crystal fountain, 

And on it I will pile, 

All the flowers of the mountain. 

Will you go, lassie, go? 

* 

He was about to begin the chorus again when a voice spoke up, a slight southern twang clear in the words. 

“Will you shut up? No one wants to hear you screech.” Roland’s sneer was evident in his tone. 

A few men in the locker room told Roland to shut up, Bog could hear some more muffled words being exchanged followed by someone turning on the shower in the stall next to him. 

Then Roland spoke again. “You know you’ll never keep her. You are just a passing diversion, but she’ll be back with me when she realizes that you are nothing.” 

Bog sighed. “Yer aff yer heid Roland, why don’t ye just go off like a good little fellow.” 

A few of the men hearing the conversation chuckled. 

Roland snarled. “You don’t have anything she wants or needs. Look at you compared to me! You’re a gapped tooth, skinny, butt ugly, skirt wearing asshole.” 

Bog chuckled. “‘Bite mah bawsac ye wee wankstain.” 

“You short dick...girl,” Roland retorted. 

Bog sighed. “Yer an amateur at this Roland. Ya really wanna trade insults with a Scotsman? Now, Awa’n’ shite ya numpty.” 

That was greeted with more laughter. 

Roland stuttered. “W-well, you’re stupid.” 

Bog smiled. “Ya gobshite, witless cocksplat, fucknugget, ‘utter cockwobble, fuckin’ throbber, weapons-grade plum, donkey. Now ‘shut yer shitehole ye fannybaw or ya can ‘tongue my fartbox you fucking walloper.” 

The locker room filled with the sounds of laughter as Bog finished rinsing himself off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist and walked out of the shower with a smirk on his lips. 

* 

Bog changed into another kilt and t-shirt combo. This kilt was solid black, but as he moved, the folds opened up to reveal red, yellow and green plaid inside the pleats of the kilt. He drew attention as he had walked down the hall, his leather jacket flung over his shoulder, everyone watching him, though Bog didn’t notice anything, completely obvious. When he arrived at the reception area to wait for Marianne, he saw that Dawn was behind the desk along with a brunette woman dressed all in light green and white whose name tag read ‘Candy.’ 

When Bog saw Dawn, dressed all in pink yoga clothes looking like some dainty little flower fairy, he stepped over, tossing his jacket on the nearby couch and leaned his elbows on the desk. 

“Dawn, canna I ask you a question?” He spoke softly. 

Dawn looked up from her paperwork with a smile. “Sure thing Bog, whatcha need?” 

Bog frowned and pressed his lips together. He was a little nervous about asking Marianne out to dinner tonight. He didn’t want to seem possessive or overwhelming her with his presence, but he desperately wanted to spend time with her--all his free time with her. The thought of not seeing her for hours was depressing. But why was he so nervous? She had been sucking on him the night before and he had his mouth all over her last night. God, he was weird he thought before took a breath and said. “My cousin’s band is playing tonight at this little tavern downtown...and I play in the band too, but...I thinking I could ask Marianne to dinner...what do you think?” Bog looked unsure. 

Dawn blinked at him. “You play in a band?” 

Bog nodded looking anxious. 

“And you want her to go see your band play?” Dawn asked. 

Bog nodded. “I mean, I already asked her to come to my Mam’s grand opening of her bar...Oh you and Sunny are invited too. But...I didn’t wanna seem pushy by asking her out tonight, especially after signing up for her classes…I don’t want to be, um, smothering?” 

Dawn furrowed her brow in confusion. “Okay, you are worried you’re hanging around her too much? Do I have this right?” 

Bog nodded. His blue eyes were large and Dawn could see the nervous worry in those bright orbs. “So you think I should ask her?” he asked softly. 

Dawn set her pen down and beamed at him. “Boggy, you are so silly. Marianne loves you, so yes, I’m sure she would love to go to dinner with you tonight and hear your band.” 

“Thang’s band,” Bog corrected, but Dawn shook her head. “I can’t believe you are sleeping with my sister and still acting like asking her out to dinner is such a big deal. Geez.” 

Bog blushed. “Shush! You don’t have to say it so loud.” 

Dawn grinned looking up at him, her large blue eyes bright and cheerful as she said evenly. “Bog, anybody can see by the way you two look like you’re about to eat each other that you’re sleeping together. Silly.” 

Bog blushed brighter, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck as the tips of his ears burned. 

Dawn added as she picked up her pen, “And you two are so in love it's like watching a movie. So yes, ask her to dinner. Geez,” she muttered with a little shake of her head, going back to her paperwork. That was mercifully when he saw Marianne coming down the hall. She was dressed for her next class, a pair of purple yoga pants and a cute, lightweight scuba hoodie, her purse flung over her shoulder. Her hair, like Bog’s, was still damp. 

When she caught sight of him Marianne’s expression blossomed into the most gorgeous smile Bog had even seen. His heart did a flip in his chest as she hurried down the hall and into his arms. 

Bog pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her against him, his nose and lips pressed against her damp hair. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

Marianne held on tightly, enjoying the feel of him around her, the smell of him...just everything. She closed her eyes as she said softly, “Hey.” 

Dawn giggled glancing sideways at Candy who sighed. “That is so romantic.” 

Dawn laughed. “You two get out of here before you rot one of my teeth.” 

Marianne released Bog, taking his hand at the same time and stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Now you know what dealing with you and Sunny is like. Either of you want me to bring you something back?” 

Dawn shook her head. “Nope, Sunny is taking me up there after work. Smoothie date!” 

Candy smiled and shook her head too. “No thanks, you two have a nice break.” 

Bog grabbed his jacket off the couch as they headed out, Marianne waving at the two ladies over her shoulder. 

Dawn glanced at Candy and giggled. “They are so in love.” 

Candy nodded. “Yeah they are, that is so cute. So, how long do you think before they move in together?” 

Dawn scrunched her nose up in thought before declaring. “Less than two weeks.” 

Candy glanced toward the door where Bog and Marianne had just exited and laughed. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” 

Dawn wiggled happily in her seat. “I can’t wait.” 

* 

They set off down the street together holding hands. Bog was again getting looks (and again Bog was oblivious), a man of his height, tattooed and in a kilt wasn’t a common sight even in the city. Marianne couldn’t help but be proud that Bog was on her arm, her guy. And not just because he was gorgeous, which he was, but he was kind, gentle and loving. She even loved his temper because it was a reflection of his passion...a little part of her wanted to yell and jump up and down cheering. He’s mine! He’s mine! 

But she kept herself under control...barely. 

Bog, for his part, had never been happier. It wasn’t just that Marianne was beautiful, but she was just...perfect, fun to be with, smart, strong...and she liked him...just liked him for him. He squeezed her hand which earned him a smile. 

Marianne glanced up, noticing clouds were moving in. “Think it will rain?” 

Bog nodded. “I do. I love the rain though.” 

Marianne squeezed his hand. “Me too.” 

Bog glanced down at his boots as they walked. “Ah...would you like to have dinner tonight and uh...maybe see the band tonight first instead of waiting for tomorrow night? Thang’s band is playing at this place called Catsnips. It’s a real nice place, my Mam is friends with the owner; she is also the one helping my Mam get her place started...so I’ll be working for a few sets, but ah...I thought afterwards…” 

Marianne grinned. “I would love to!! I’m really excited to see you play.” 

Bog blushed. “I’m not that good.” 

Marianne giggled. “I doubt that’s accurate. Well...ah, and I was wondering…” She blushed and wondered why she was blushing. This man had his mouth on her most intimates and his tongue was inside her just last night, but she was blushing about asking him to stay over?? She would have smacked herself in the forehead if they hadn’t been on the street in public. “... if you would like to stay the night at my place tonight. I’m assuming except for Griselda’s opening you don’t have to run off in the morning...so maybe we could stay in bed and enjoy the rain?” 

Bog grinned at her, delight clear in his eyes. “I would love that...just need to grab an overnight bag and get my instrument...” 

“Do you want to meet at the bar where you’re playing? I could take a cab there and then we could leave together from there to my place,” Marianne asked and Bog nodded in reply. “I would like that very much.” 

She giggled and Bog lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. 

They made their way down the street and around the corner to the smoothie shop, a place called Cream Dreams. Bog blinked as Marianne pushed open the door to the chime of a little bell and walked in. The place was an assault of neon colors and large cartoon fruit that made Bog feel like he stood out in the shop like a black blight on a piece of neon fruit. 

Marianne held his hand while they got in line, glancing up and seeing the bemused look on his face. 

“You all right?” she asked and Bog leaned down to whisper. “I don’t think this much neon is healthy.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Silly. So what do you want?” 

Bog frowned looking up at the menu that hung above the ordering counter. “Ya know, I’ve never had a smoothie.” 

Marianne pointed at the menu as she leaned closer to him. “I usually get the strawberry swirl.” 

Bog shrugged and smiled down at her. “I’m in yer beautiful hands.” 

Marianne giggled and blushed as they stepped up to the counter and Marianne ordered their smoothies. She started to take her wallet out of her purse when Bog laid his hand gently on hers. “I’ll get it.” 

“You don’t have to Bog,” Marianne started, but Bog grinned. “Let me. I haven’t had anyone to treat...ever, and I want to be able to treat you. You can treat me next time.” 

He looked down at her with those blue eyes making her insides melt. Marianne realized she would do anything he wanted, anything at all. 

“Okay, sure, but I do get to treat you next time,” Marianne said. 

Bog leaned over and whispered against her ear. “You can treat me tonight at your place.” 

Marianne felt her ears turn red and giggled. “Bog!” 

He smiled pulling his wallet out of his sporran and handed over the money to the girl behind the counter who watched the two of them with a goofy grin on her lips. They only waited a few moments before they were able to take their smoothies and then head over to a cheery red table by the large window that looked out onto the street. A few drops of rain fell, streaking the window slightly, but nothing heavy, just a light drizzle. 

Bog took a sip of his smoothie, smiling at the sweet strawberry taste as he watched Marianne as she did the same. She looked sweet, her cheeks rosy, her lips a perfect rose bud. She was just so cute, so talented, so smart…just so everything he loved. He sighed with a smile. 

Marianne looked up. “Something up?” 

Bog played with his straw. “Nothing--just...I’m worried about taking up all your free time...I don’t want you to ever feel that you have to be with me all the time. I mean, I like being with you all the time. I want to spend every waking hour with…” He grimace. “God, that sounds more needy than romantic. Smothering even. I just mean that...I...I love you Marianne and I want to spend time with you, but if you ever don’t want to spend time with me, if you need time apart--your space, you know--I understand. 

Marianne reached across the table and stroked his chin. “Oh Bog I wouldn’t miss spending any time with you. Being with you is all I want, every moment with you is like the best day of my life. Why on earth would I not want to spend every single moment I can with you?” 

Bog blushed with a glance down at his smoothie when he suddenly stood up and leaned across the table placing his hands on either side of her face. He gently tilted her face to his and kissed her. It was a soft, tender, romantic kiss that had Marianne’s heart beating so fast she didn’t think it would ever stop. She reached up and grabbed his t-shirt, wrapping her hand around a handful of his shirt, holding them close. 

That was the moment they both heard the sounds of someone having several dry heaves. They broke their kiss off to see Roland and Karla standing side by side. 

Roland curled his lip. “Now that is one kiss that won’t cure the beast.”


	5. A Tune for Marianne

Fifteen minutes before Bog and Marianne shared their kiss in the smoothie shop, Roland ran into Karla, who was furiously texting into her phone as she leaned against the wall by the women’s locker room. Roland frowned watching her for a moment before he walked over. 

“So--I have a proposition for you.” He gave her a charming smile as he leaned against the wall in front of her. 

Karla looked up from her phone and made a face at him. “Ah no.” 

Roland sighed. “Not that kind of proposition. What I’m proposing is that we form an alliance, a team, work together to achieve our goals.” 

Karla narrowed her eyes at the presumptuous man before her. “Our goals?” 

Roland smiled. “You want Bog...for whatever reason…” He shuddered. “I want Marianne. Maybe together we can break up their little romance for our own benefit. You wash my back, I’ll wash yours…” 

Karla began to make another face and Roland sighed. “Okay, not the best terminology...what I’m saying is, together we can both get what we want.” 

Karla tilted her head. “An alliance huh?” 

Roland nodded. “Two heads are better than one as they say…” 

Karla smirked. “You’re on blondie.” 

“Don’t call be blondie.” 

* 

Now. 

Marianne glared at Karla and Roland. “What are you two doing here?” 

Roland smiled at her showing off his very white, very straight teeth. 

“Why, getting a smoothie. Aren’t we Karla?” Roland put his arm around the shorter woman. 

Karla schooled her features not to look disgusted at her temporary partner as she grinned. “Yup, smoothies.” 

Bog lifted a brow, his expression clearly confused. “You, are getting a smoothie with Roland?” 

Karla smiled. “Yes and why shouldn’t I? He’s handsome and he is paying.” 

Roland paled. That was not part of their arrangement, that he would pay! But he didn’t say anything...not in front of their victims. Instead he smiled. “That’s right, my treat.” 

Karla smiled at Bog and fluttered her lashes. “Jealous?” 

Bog still looked confused, but followed that with a shrug. “You’re personal life is not my concern Karla.” 

Karla frowned at Bog’s comment. That was not the reaction that she wanted. She glanced at Roland and tried again. “So, you are going to be at Catsnips tonight?” 

Bog, who had dismissed Karla and Roland already, his attention back on Marianne, whipped his head around so swiftly that Marianne would not have been surprised if the man had given himself whiplash. 

“What?” Bog gasped. 

Karla grinned. “Well, you two were talking quite loudly. Roland, that sounds fun doesn't it?” 

Roland did not think it sounded fun at all, but...Marianne was going to be there and if Bog was on stage making a fool of himself, it also meant that Marianne would be by herself for part of the time...the perfect time for him to work his magic on her; he just had to get Marianne alone for a enough time to talk some sense into her. 

Roland smirked at Karla before turning his gaze to Marianne. “That does sound fun Karla. Well then, I suppose we will be seeing you there.” 

Roland grinned putting his hand on Karla’s back. “Let’s get our smoothies before yoga starts.” 

Karla giggled giving Bog a finger wave along with a seductive smile before she turned fully around to go get in line. 

Marianne pursed her lips and made a face. “Well that’s just fantastic.” 

Bog reached across the table and took one of her hands. “Just ignore them.” 

Marianne sighed squeezing his fingers. “You’re right, you’re right, Roland just makes it very hard because there is so much of him to hate and Karla is like his female version.” 

Bog chuckled. “They do seem to be two peas in a pod.” 

Bog glanced over at the Karla seemed to be arguing with Roland about something they were ordering, or trying to order. 

He smirked. “Talk about two people who deserve each other.” 

Marianne shuddered. “Eww Bog! Uncalled for!” 

They both laughed. Marianne picked up her smoothie. “How about we walk back and you can hang out with me in my office until class instead of here.” She motioned with her head toward Roland and Karla who still appeared to be arguing. 

Bog stood and smiled at Marianne “That sounds perfect.” 

* 

Marianne walked into her office and headed behind the desk, with Bog walking in behind her. Bog looked around with curiosity, pulling the door closed. Marianne’s office wasn’t big, barely big enough to be called an office. The small, cozy room held a tiny desk with a laptop sitting closed on top of it and two chairs. There was a small bookshelf on one side that looked to hold yoga books, at least judging by the titles Bog saw--The Mindful Eating Workout, The Yoga Bible and Light on Yoga were a few he could see. There were some music CD’s on the shelves and a few random knick knacks. The walls were painted a light lavender and pictures were littered throughout the room, just like at her apartment, except among the pictures of her and her sister there were pictures of them buying and remodeling the studio. He smiled seeing pictures of Marianne with paint on her face, and all over her clothing, holding up a paint roller. There was another photo of her and Dawn holding a champagne bottle together, getting ready to smash it against the side of the receptionist desk. The last one he looked at was of the sisters standing in front of the studio with a banner that read: Opening. 

Marianne took her seat behind her desk, one of the nicest chairs she owned and that made her feel like the Godfather with it’s large wide back. The seat itself was wide enough she was pretty sure another person could fit on the desk chair with her, but a good chair was one of the first things she had purchased for her business. She watched as Bog studied the photos. The man seemed to fill the entire space with his height and just sheer...Bogness she supposed, but whatever it was, she liked it. She liked it very much. She smirked at herself as her gaze followed the line of his back and down his kilt to his legs. She licked her lips feeling like a boss eyeing up his secretary since she was sitting at her desk. She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at herself. 

“Dawn and I saved up together to get this place. When we started, this was more my dream than hers, but she wanted to help me, to be part of the place. After our mom…” She stopped for a moment drawing Bog’s attention before she continued. “Dawn and I have always been close,” she explained with a little smile. “She wanted to help and before too long my dream became her dream too.” She chuckled. “Now Dawn loves this place as much as I do, maybe more.” 

Bog smiled at Marianne, walking over to take his seat. He leaned forward a little, his elbows on his knees, his legs spread. It was a damn sexy look Marianne thought. 

Bog took a sip from his smoothie, then set it down on the desk, giving her a questioning look before he did so. Once Marianne nodded, he set the cup down on the desk before he spoke. “You can see the love and devotion you both have for this place. You must be proud too. It’s lovely, and clearly successful.” 

Marianne nodded. “I am. This place has been like a second home.” 

She took a long pull on the straw of her smoothie, the cup making that funky hollow noise to indicate that it was empty. She set her cup down on the desk. 

Bog shook his cup and held it up. “All gone too. So now what?” 

Marianne lifted the lid on her laptop and clicked on her computer, glancing at the time. 

She smiled over the top of the computer at Bog. “We still have twenty minutes until yoga, wanna make out?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Bog began to laugh. 

“Tha gaol agam ort.” He smiled. “I love you.” 

Marianne giggled blushing, she slid her teeth along her bottom lip before she asked. “Want me to come over there or you wanna sit in my lap?” 

Bog blushed. “I don’t know if my sitting on your lap would be such a good thing. Topple you right over…” 

Marianne’s eyes danced. “Oh, challenge accepted! Get over here.” 

Bog laughed as he stood and came around the desk. Marianne pushed her chair back against the wall, turning to the side so she had plenty of room. When Bog came around she set her legs wide and motioned for him by patting her thighs. “Come here big boy.” 

Bog snorted as he walked around the desk. He moved closer, reaching behind her to grab the back of her chair at the same time that he straddled her lap, his booted feet flat against the floor as his weight forced the chair back against the wall. 

Marianne found that it was suddenly hard to breathe because having his weight on her, so close was thrilling. Every part of her body snapped to full awareness of him as her hands went to his knees. She caressed his knees gently, her fingertips just barely touching his skin. She smiled when she felt him respond with a slight shiver. Her hands traveled up under his kilt to his thighs until she felt the edge of the bike shorts he was wearing under his kilt. Silently she cursed when she felt the material; she had known it was there (since he was going to be doing yoga with her soon), but it was still a disappointment to feel it. 

Bog purred. “Want a lap dance?” 

Marianne giggled her cheeks turning rosy as she gazed up at him. His blue eyes were riveted on her and oh, how her heart jumped. His narrow, sharp rugged face, that sharp nose, and those sensual lips all highlighted by those blue eyes...She sighed happily wondering how she had gotten so lucky. 

“You know how to lap dance?” she asked with a giggle that was more a heated sigh of “Yes please grind on me!” 

Bog shrugged. “Nope, I don’t, but I’m sure I could figure it out.” 

He leaned in rolling his torso in a way that had Marianne’s mouth watering. Gently, with his hips moving in a sensual roll, pressed himself around her. He smiled, brushing his cheek against hers. She could feel the stubble on his cheek and along his jaw brushing with a tickle against her face. She could smell his skin, a combination of fresh-smelling laundry detergent from his clothes, soap and him, the warm manly smell that was a combination of spice and something she couldn’t name, but boy did that scent get her juices flowing! Bog followed the cheek caress with his tongue stroking slowly along her ear. 

Marianne shivered, goosebumps racing all over her and her nipples felt that delicious pull of need. Her fingers stroked against his thighs, dragging her fingernails along his skin as Bog continued to move his hips, sliding against her lap. 

Marianne’s hands glided around his hips to his rear--which she squeezed with a little giggle--pulling him closer. 

Bog smirked at her lifting a brow which made Marianne laugh fully. 

Bog put his arms up weaving his hips back and forth on her lap, a move that only made Marianne hotter. She pulled her hands out from under his kilt to run her hands up his torso, wishing he didn’t have a shirt on. She could feel the lean muscles underneath. 

Bog grinned. “How was that?” 

He dropped his arms back down, reaching behind her to once more take hold of the back of her chair, leaning in close to her. 

Marianne giggled. “Perfect, though now I need a cold shower.” 

Bog chuckled. “Liar.” 

“I would never lie to you.” She grinned before she whispered. “Come here and give me a kiss or do I have to put a dollar in your sporran?” 

Bog smiled down at her and Marianne felt herself melt. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He opened his mouth slowly and his tongue softly stroked over her lips. Marianne opened her mouth in response to him. Bog’s tongue caressed hers tenderly before he pressed in more passionately, his tongue sliding into her mouth for a deeper, more intimate kiss. Marianne made a soft moan, her hands on his sides as she leaned up into his kiss. Their mouths moved slowly over each other, their tongues curling and twisting. Bog made a gentle groan that had Marianne responding by sliding her hands under his kilt again and pulling him closer. 

Her desk chair squeaked in protest as their bodies shifted. Bog deepened the kiss, his body pressing against her, his hands tightening on the back of her chair. 

Marianne squeezed his rear giving a little thrust of her hips, when she heard a knock at her office door. She didn’t respond right away; she was just too much into kissing Bog and kissing him was requiring all of her attention. She could feel his erection, held captive by the shorts, and oh how she wanted to touch him. She could feel that hot, hardening flesh pressed against her, his tight backside in her hands, his tongue in her mouth and all she could think about was how much more she wanted. That knock just sounded so distant that it couldn’t be her office door. 

But the knock was quickly followed by the click of the door opening and Candy stepping in. 

“Sorry Marianne, but your class is set up and I wanted to make sure…” Candy’s voice trailed off when she saw Bog straddling Marianne in her desk chair with Marianne hands hidden by his kilt. 

“Oh...OH! Sorry!!” Candy backed out and slammed the door which was followed by the sound of her feet running down the hall. 

Marianne and Bog in that same instant had nearly tumbled right out of the chair. Bog stood up so quickly that the chair spun to the side and Marianne almost crashed against her desk, but her hands flew out to stop herself. 

They both looked at each other embarrassed, followed by them at the same time bursting out into laughter. 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck, his entire face red. “Ah...I should probably go ahead and meet you in class.” 

Marianne nodded. “Ah...yeah, it's the same room as before.” 

Bog nodded giving her a smile before he walked out of her office. Marianne fell back against her chair with a groan and a muttered, “Wow.” 

* 

Marianne walked into her yoga class and moved to take her position at the front. Bog was at a mat in the front, wearing only his kilt...barefoot, his boots and socks by his mat along with his shirt. On one hand she was thinking...whoa! Yeah!! On the other hand she wanted to kill him because if he wanted to distract her, he had found way. 

Roland and Karla were up front too...she did her best not to roll her eyes. 

“All right, we are going to start by everyone sitting quietly, closing your eyes and letting your day go…” 

* 

The yoga class went by surprisingly well. Karla and Roland behaved themselves, and that made her a little worried that they were saving “it” up for tonight at Catsnips. She tried not to dwell on them, instead focusing on the movements and guiding her students through their yoga poses. Bog was surprisingly limber and agile...After last night she shouldn’t have been surprised about at all, but watching him move in that kilt...she had to fan herself off because there was nothing more gorgeous than watching Bog do dolphin pose, half moon pose or warrior pose in that kilt. She smirked as the thought of him doing yoga in his kilt without the shorts underneath made her all antsy. 

After class, Bog gave Marianne a quick kiss and he was gone, heading out to get his stuff together, shower and change before the show tonight. Marianne walked him to the door of the studio. 

“I’m looking forward to hearing you play tonight,” she said, her fingers hooked around the top of his kilt. 

Bog had his arms loosely around her, holding her close to him. “Just be prepared to not be impressed. We’re okay, but nothing to write home about.” 

Marianne smiled up at him. “Don’t be silly. I’m going to thoroughly enjoy myself.” 

Bog kissed the tip of her nose before ducking in to kiss her lips. “See you soon, tough girl.” 

“See you soon,” Marianne whispered, reluctantly letting him go. He waved as he headed out onto the sidewalk and disappeared into the gathering darkness. 

Marianne sighed with a smile. Now, what to wear? 

* 

Catsnips was located on the corner of an ancient brick building with a glass door trimmed in black wood and with two black painted pillars on either side, which for some strange reason made Marianne think of walking into a manor house. Marianne was dressed comfortably in a pair of black jeans with a hole that ran fashionably along one knee, a simple white t-shirt with a loose and open burgundy sweater over the top and a bowknot band, flat black hat and some comfortable brown ankle boots. As she stepped out of the taxi, she could hear the sound of a live band playing through the closed door of the pub. 

Marianne walked in and was greeted not just by the music, but also by the sounds of people talking, the smell of beer and good hot food that made her stomach growl in answer to the delicious scents. Her immediate reaction to the bar was that it was cozy. There was a feeling of being home, among family. She decided this was a place where a person could have a good time, good food and leave feeling content. 

Some of the walls inside of the pub were brick, and the walls that weren’t brick were painted a deep red and decorated with what seemed to endless black and white photos of Scotland. There were dark wood booths with rich burgundy leather seats, a long bar of dark wood with a shining counter and with arched woodwork over the bar. She saw sturdy shelves that held bottles of liquor on the back wall where a bartender that was probably around her father’s age worked. Old fashion looking lights hung straight from the ceiling with frosted shades that bathed the entire place in a golden mellow glow. The bar, she noticed, was pretty darn crowded. 

At the far end of the bar Marianne saw the stage with a brighter light over it, and there was Thang along with the others. Bog sat on a chair, wearing a different sort of kilt from what she had seen wearing before. The band members all were wearing the same style of kilt in the same color. The kilts were in several shades of dark blue to black and they were a lot bigger...she couldn’t be sure, but it looked like the kilt wrapped around the hips several times and seemed to drape in several places making Marianne think that it might unwrap to the size of a blanket. All of the band members were wearing boots, black knee socks, and matching t-shirts with the band’s name across the chest: The Darken Forest. 

Marianne made her way deeper into the building and the crowd, moving to stand closer to the stage near the bar. Bog was bent over his instrument as the band played. Thang was at the main microphone singing and playing a guitar, Brutus was in the back with the bagpipes, Stuff was on a large drum that she carried in front of her, and beside her was another younger man on the accordion. They had a violinist, a pipe player and someone she thought might be playing a mandolin. The entire band was tapping their feet as they played, Thang singing into the microphone with a surprisingly rough, but good voice as he finished a punk inspired song. 

“With tartans a sailin' 

pipers a whailin' 

laddies and lassies 

appart frae the crowd. 

When the fightin' is done, 

the battle is won, 

there we'll be standin'... 

Scottish and Proud…” 

Thang brought the song to a close with a smile and the crowd gave them an enthusiastic applause. Marianne joined in, truly impressed. When the bartender came over to ask her what he could get her to drink, she didn’t notice Bog lift his head and look at her. Bog reached over and tugged on Thang’s kilt. The shorter man turned and Bog pointed toward Marianne. Thang grinned and nodded, leaning into the microphone. 

“Now our tenor banjo is going to do a solo, so can we get a big round of applause for Bog King!!” Thang stepped back and Bog stood moving his chair to the front of the stage. He adjusted the microphone, lowering it and leaning toward it. 

“This first piece is the Glasgow Reel, also known as the Tam Lin reel and I’ll be dropping from the reel into Julie Delaney’s and maybe a little Mason’s Apron.” Bog’s accent made Marianne’s insides curl and shiver, like the man was running his tongue down her spine. He smiled at the audience as he looked out into the pub, his eyes moved across the room until his blue gaze landed on her. The smile that lit his face made Marianne swoon. Bog winked at her before he began to play. 

The tune was lively, beautiful. Bog didn’t use a pick, just his fingers to strum. His fingers on the bridge of the banjo were long and elegant. The way he moved them up and down along the instrument was with the quiet confidence of someone who had played a very long time. Marianne swallowed watching him. She could almost feel his fingers playing along her hips, the way he touched the instrument made her think of the way he touched her, caressed her. She watched him intently. His focus was on the music, everyone else seemed to be forgotten the way he closed his eyes and tapped his booted foot while he played. He only once glanced up to catch Marianne’s eyes. 

After a little while, as he seemed to be bringing the piece to a end, Bog started on something else. He strummed the banjo, playing a soft tune before he leaned into the microphone, his eyes turning to Marianne. He had made a small change to an old tune, just a little twist to tell her that he loved her. She wouldn’t realize the change only because this song wasn’t one she had grown up with living in Scotland and returning over and over again over the years, singing it with his Da or his friends when they were all drunk. But the song, once just an old tune, meant more to him when he looked at Marianne, his own nut-brown maiden. 

Bog poured himself into the song as he sang, letting his accent curl around the words. 

“Ho ro my nut-brown maiden, 

Hee ree my nut-brown maiden, 

Ho ro ro maiden, 

For she's the maid for me.” 

The rest of the band joined in with Bog, not just singing, but playing, the song picked up in tempo while Bog continued to sing and play, while even a few members of the audience that knew the song joined in. 

“Her eye so mildly beaming, 

Her look so frank and free, 

In waking or in dreaming, 

Is evermore with me. 

O Marianne, mild-eyed Marianne, 

By land or on the sea, 

Though time or tide may vary 

My heart beats true for thee…” 

* 

Marianne felt her cheeks burn red when she heard Bog sing her name. She was smiling from ear to ear as Bog sang the song for her. His blue eyes gazed upon her with such emotion, such pure raw love that Marianne’s breath was taken away looking at him, his voice playing in her head, curling around her and holding her heart. She had once thought she knew what love was, but she had been wrong. This was love, the way Bog made her feel. It wasn’t simply the lust she felt for him, the sexual attraction--it was so much more. She loved his voice, the way he was willing to throw himself into her classes just to be with her, to learn to enjoy something that she loved. The way he held her hand, the way he looked at her. There were just so many little details about him that made her love him. 

She was gazing back at him when she realized that something changed in his expression; his eyes had suddenly turned cold. Marianne frowned in confusion. Bog’s eyes moved from her to something behind her. She realized he was trying to tell her to turn around. She started to turn when she felt the weight of an arm dropping around her shoulders. 

“Hey, Buttercup.” 

Marianne continued her turn, at the same time throwing off Roland’s arm, the same movement turned her around enough to see him fully, dressed in…she blinked for a moment...leather pants? The way the light of the bar was reflecting off of them, they had to be leather or plastic, and boy were they tight! Not a lot was left to the imagination. Eww, she thought to herself. He was also dressed in a black silk shirt; ll he needed to complete his creeper look were some gold chains, she thought. She caught a glimpse of Karla, who was standing just a few inches away from her and Roland, staring at Bog like she wanted to eat him. Karla was dressed in a tight off the shoulder red dress that was more suited for a nightclub than a little bar with a band that played punk and folk music. 

Marianne made a face, wrinkling her nose and sighed, trying to return her attention to Bog and ignore Roland, but gnats were very hard to ignore. 

“Roland, go away,” she said simply, pointedly turning her back to Roland and looking back at Bog. 

Roland frowned, but he didn’t move away. He motioned at the bartender for a drink before he moved to stand beside her, so close she could practically feel his breath in her ear. 

Roland turned his attention to the stage and wrinkled his nose as Bog sang. “Damn, I can’t believe they are letting him up there screeching like that. And what is that song? Sounds like some redneck bullshit.” 

Marianne picked up the cider that the bartender had brought her. Without looking at Roland, she hissed. “Shut up Roland or I swear I will knee you in the nuts.” 

Roland stuck his bottom lip out, shifting himself a little closer somehow. “Oh now, you don’t mean that.” 

Marianne gave him a sideways glance. “Oh, you don’t think I will?” 

Roland paled a little. He knew she would. He picked up his drink taking a sip of the beer before he tried again. “Remember that place I took you with those weird pink drinks?” 

Marianne purposely didn’t look at him nor did she say a word as he continued. 

“You had on this little white dress. It was great. I remember because I bought it for you.” The blond man grinned. 

Marianne muttered. “Yeah I remember, I hated that dress. Burned it as soon as we broke up.” 

Roland frowned. “Really?” 

Marianne turned to face him. “Yes really.” 

* 

Bog finished the song He was practically itching to get off the stage and ram his fist down Roland’s smug throat. He could see that Marianne was talking to the blond jerk, but she didn’t look happy. That made Roland being so close to her easier to bear. There was still a small part of him that had paled when he had seen Roland. 

Roland was blond, built, good looking with the sort of looks that made every female swoon. Granted, his personality was little to be desired, but growing up tall, awkward and ugly had left Bog feeling ill equipped when dealing with women, and there was part of him that was waiting for Marianne to realize that she could do so much better than him. She could have any man, a professional, like a lawyer or something, who wore fancy suits, drove a slick car and could take her to fancy places instead of a man who wore kilts, worked construction, drove a beat up truck and a motorcycle, lived in a crappy apartment, and took her to places well...like this. It was so damn difficult to put those feelings of inadequacy aside and tell himself that Marianne loved him. 

Bog stood as the audience applauded and moved his chair back as Thang announced. “Okay, we’re going to do one more song, then we’re gonna take a break and wet our whistles!” 

The audience cheered. Thang laughed. “Okay! Who’s ready for Loch Lomond?” 

There was a loud cheer as Thang began to sing and the band played adding a heavy beat to the old song. 

“You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road, 

And I'll be in Scotland afore you. 

Where me and my true love will never meet again, 

On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond!” 

* 

Roland sipped his drink and turned his nose up at the music. “What do you see in that jerk Marianne?” 

“Roland…” Marianne sighed. “I’m over you, been over you and I’m not interested in you anymore. Now why don’t you take Single White Female there and go away.” 

Roland frowned at Marianne. She could tell by the look on his face that he clearly couldn’t figure out if she was serious or playing hard to get. Marianne would have felt sorry for him being so stupid if he wasn’t such a goddamn asshole. 

Roland put his drink down. Afterwards he would ask himself what he was thinking, why he did what he did. The only answer he could come up with was that he just didn’t want Bog King to win and his need to win overrode his common sense, but Roland reached out and surprised Marianne when he grabbed her by her upper arms forcing her around to face him. “Now if you would just listen to me…” 

* 

Bog saw Roland grab Marianne and everything inside him told him to run over there and put his fist in Roland’s face. Bog stood up so fast that he startled several of his bandmates. Bog walked toward the front of the stage, holding his banjo in one hand, surprising Thang as he grabbed the microphone with the other. Everyone stopped playing as Bog snarled into the microphone, his accent becoming thick enough that he was bordering on unintelligible. 

“My friends, right there...” Bog pointed at Roland. “...that pretty brown eyed girl that he has his hands on, that’s my girl, my lass. I changed the song I sang for her--for Marianne.” He smiled at her as he spoke before his face turned grim once more. “She’s here with me and that piece of shite next to her is her ex who is here trying to harass her since he walked in. Now that bawbag just put his hands on her and I think it’s a shan to be messing with my girl when I’m up here playing for all you good people.” 

The crowd murmured darkly and nearly every eye in the bar turned to gaze at Roland. 

Roland, who still had his hands on Marianne looked around, paled as he realized everyone was looking at him. Karla looked disgusted because Bog was making a scene over that tart, but she was also turned on to see him getting mad (he was very hot Karla thought, when he was angry.) Little did she know that Marianne agreed with her on that point. 

Marianne had been about to put her knee in Roland’s balls, damn it to hell that he was a paying student at her studio and could possibility sue her, but when Bog spoke up she stopped herself. 

She smiled, she couldn’t help it! Bog coming to her defense, even though she could have handled the situation herself, made her feel all...well...proud...and hot...very hot. 

Roland let go of Marianne and started to speak. “Now hold up! I’m not hurting her, you asshole.” 

Bog snarled. “‘Haud yer wheesht, ya bassa!” 

One man broke away from the patrons to walk toward Roland. He was tall with a large gut, wearing simple jeans and a nice grey sweater and his hair was grey except for the shiny bald spot on top of his head. He looked at Marianne and asked in a softly, kindly voice. “This man bothering you miss?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes he is. I came to watch my boyfriend and this man won’t leave me alone, even though I asked him.” 

The gentleman nodded. “Is that so?” 

Roland sighed. “Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding…” 

The man glanced at Marianne, giving her an apologetic look before he backhanded Roland. Roland stumbled backwards slamming against the bar, only to have the bartender pick up and overturn his drink on Roland’s head. 

“Out with you!” the bartender snarled. 

Karla gasped and yelled. “Hey!! He’s my ride!” 

The man who had backhanded Roland turned. “Oh I see, so he comes in here with one girl while trying to get another?” 

Karla frowned. “Well…” 

Roland pushed himself up and took a swing at the man who had hit him, which was clearly, Marianne realized, the completely wrong thing to do as the man simply stepped out of Roland’s way. Roland had already put his entire weight into the badly aimed swing. When Roland missed striking the older man, his swing kept going until his fist met the cheek of a tall man with long hair in a tight braid down his back. 

That man’s head snapped round to look at Roland with murder in his eyes. 

Roland made a small squeak. “Oh shit.” 

* 

On the stage Thang hissed. “Oh shite, he just hit Mike Goode!” 

Bog cringed. Mike Goode was a boxer, not famous or anything, but still famous in the Highland gaming circles. 

Bog chuckled. “Oh, this is gonna get good.” 

Thang shook his head. “You better grab Marianne and get out of here.” 

Bog nodded patting Thang on the shoulder as he jumped off the stage. He arrived at Marianne’s side a split second after Roland had uttered the word, “shit.” 

Marianne turned as Bog grabbed her hand and took off toward the front doors of the pub, a split second before there was a yell and the eruption of a classic bar fight. 

Marianne turned as she and Bog burst through the doors into the night air. She only caught a glimpse of Roland before his blond head disappeared when a fist connected to his face. 

Marianne started to laugh. “I don’t know if I should be impressed or disturbed.” 

Bog chuckled as he pulled her around to the back of the building where his old truck was parked. “I would say that Roland is getting just what he deserves. The bampot should never start a fist fight in a Scottish pub.”


End file.
